Sentiments
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: Voici un ensemble de 7 textes indépendants sur la relation entre Carla et Happy ! Chaque texte abordera un sentiment particulier: joie, tristesse, colère, inquiétude, repos, envie et jalousie ! Ecouter l'autre, comprendre ses sentiments, répondre à ses envies, à ses désirs, le rendre heureux.Voici la raison d'être de cette fic' ! Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour l'être aimé ? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour ! Eh oui, cela allait bientôt faire un an que je n'avais pas posté en raison du BAC, de raisons familiale, du syndrome de la page blanche et de pleins d'autres choses...Mais tout cela est du passé et je suis maintenant de retour pour une nouvelle année avec vous ! ;)**

 **Je vous présente donc une nouvelle fic qui sera composée de 7 chapitres, 1 par semaine. Chaque chapitre est un One-Shot indépendant, plus ou moins long, basé sur un sentiment particulier et centré sur les différents aspects de la relation entre Happy et Carla ! Ce projet m'a particulièrement tenu à cœur et je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant cette histoire et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Joie**

 **PDV Happy, le 7 juin X791, sur les routes.**

\- « Aaaaaaah! Ça fait du bien! » M'écriais-je, en m'étirant.

\- « Calme-toi, Happy. » Me dit Lily.

\- « Mais, Lily! Ça fait tellement que je n'ai pas volé! » M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est alors que je me mis à accélérer dans le ciel à une vitesse folle. J'adorais cette sensation de liberté quand je volais, c'était ... Ce qu'il y avait de meilleur au monde! La sensation du vent sur ma fourrure! Cette sensation d'apesanteur ! Cette sensation dans mon cœur qui faisait comme des montagnes russes ! Je le sentais battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine! L'adrénaline dans mes veines se faisait encore plus présente... C'était incroyable!

Soudainement, je me décalai sur le coté et j'entamai une descente folle en hurlant joie ! J'adorais voler ! Je fermais mes yeux et moi délecta des sensations que je procurais le vol: celui de joies et de liberté.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis soudain une voix aiguë crier:

\- « Happy ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et ... Le sol me parut soudainement très très proche. Oups ... Pendant que je rêvais le sol s'était plus en plus rapproché et si je ne faisais rien j'allais m'écraser! Ahaha ... Je concentra ma magie dans mes ailes dont la taille augmentèrent et réfléchis pour prévoir ma trajectoire. Hmm ... Si je passais avec un angle de 45 ° ça devrait passer ! Enfin, j'espère ...

Puis, j'arriva à quelques mètres du sol, tourna, plana pendant quelques secondes, ma fourrure frôlant la cime des arbres sous moi, en augmentant ma vitesse puis ... Fit une magnifique remontée dans le ciel ! Ce sentiment d'euphorie qui s'emparait de moi quand je volais ... C'était comme une drogue dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer!

Puis je m'arrête net devant une magnifique Exceed blanche, en lui demandant avec un grand sourire:

\- «Oui, qu'y a t-il, Carla? »

Aujourd'hui, elle portait une sublime robe d'été bleue ciel avec de la dentelle blanche sur les bords, un foulard bleu et blanc accordé à sa robe. Sur sa tête, elle portait avec élégance un chapeau blanc à larges bords muni d'un ruban bleu, dont un autre exemplaire était attaché sur le bout de sa queue. A sa main un sac bleu avec un fermoir argenté finissait de compléter sa tenue.

Soudain ce visage aborda une petite moue qui ne dit rien qui vaille pour moi.

\- « Happy ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Tu es inconscient ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu gravement te blesser! » S'écria-t-elle.

\- « Désolé, Carla. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas pu voler aussi librement dans le ciel ... » Murmurais-je.

\- « Je m'en fiche! As-tu une idée de combien je suis inquiétée pour toi ? C'était inconscient de faire ça, Happy! Complètement débile! » S'écria-t-elle

\- « Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi? » Murmurais-je surpris, tandis que mon cœur ratait un battement.

\- « Hum ... Oui ...» Murmura-t-elle, détournant le regard et en ... Rougissant.

\- « Carla ...» Chuchotais-je doucement, ému.

\- « Je veux dire bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi, tu es l'un de mes camarades! Comment ferions-nous Lily et moi pour remplir la mission sans toi? »S'écria-t-elle, d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude, en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- « Aye sir ! » M'exclamais-je m'en m'envolant dans le ciel, heureux que Carla se soit inquiétée pour moi.

\- « HAPPY ! NE RECOMMENCE PAS! » S'écria Carla en me voyant repartir dans les airs.

Et c'est alors que j'éclatai de rire devant son air courroucée.

\- « Laisse-le, Carla. » Soupira Lily à ses cotés.

Puis c'est ainsi qu'environ une heure plus tard nous atteignîmes notre destination ... Le Nouveau Royaume d'Extalia! Vous vous demanderez surement ce que c'est et pourquoi « nouveau royaume»! En effet, durant les sept années passées à l'île Tenro, le village des Exceeds s'était rapidement développé ! Les Exceeds ont mis en place un tout nouveau service mis à la disposition des humains et qui s'avère terriblement efficace: le déplacement des marchandises! Premièrement, vous me direz qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une innovation, cependant, en transportant les marchandises, par rapport aux autres moyens de transport, ils représentent beaucoup d'avantage. En effet, la durée de transport des marchandises a été réduite par 2 et un système de livraison de marchandises après l'avoir acheté par l'intermédiaire d'un catalogue ou d'une interface magique a été rapidement développé ainsi que la quantité que l'on peut transporter mais surtout ... La sécurité s'était renforcée ! En effet, bien que ce ne soit pas des attaquants nés, notre magie peut quand même être utilisée de manière offensive et les Exceeds étaient sacrément moins chers que les services d'une guilde de mage ! Les attaques de brigands ont été considérablement réduites, le ciel n'étant pas un milieu propice pour l'homme. Cette «révolution» avait notamment ouvert de nouvelles voies de communication et permis un meilleur échange entre les continents. L'économie du petit village s'était donc considérablement développée et les Exceeds, soudainement devenus riches, avait décidé d'acheter des terres et de reconstruire la ville d'Extalia. Puis, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le besoin d'avoir un chef, un nouveau chef, une autorité pour gérer tout ce petit commerce. Chargot avait repris sa place sur le trône de ses ancêtres, et ayant été en contact par lettre avec la reine, elle m'avait dit que les Exceeds l'avait à l'unanimité choisi comme nouvelle reine et qu'elle avait été forcée de reprendre son trône contre son gré. Le nouveau royaume d'Extalia était donc né et se portait à merveille, la reine y veillant depuis son palais. Cependant, le royaume était entouré d'une vaste forêt et parfois des Balkans débordait sur le territoire d'Extalia et attaquaient la ville.

\- « C'est là ? » Interrogea Lily.

\- « Je pense. Regarde toutes ses maisons détruites. » Lui indiqua Carla.

\- « Pas de doute, nous sommes au bon endroit. » Murmura-t-il.

\- « Quelle est notre stratégie? » Demanda Carla.

\- « Bah ... On fonce dans le tas et on les explose ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais c'est alors ... Que je reçu une petite bande de sa part sur la tête.

\- « N'y pense même pas, Happy. » Me dit-elle.

\- « Oooh ...» Murmurais-je déçu.

\- «Je propose un plan. »Dit-elle.

\- « Lequel? » Lui demanda Lily.

\- « Un de nous jouera l'appât en s'introduisant sur le territoire des Balkans tandis que les deux autres se cacheront dans les arbres. Quand ils seront déconcentrés, nous attaquerons par surprise et les éliminons. Qu'en pensez-vous? » Nous dit-elle.

\- « C'est génial Carla! On te reconnait bien là ! Tu es tellement intelligente ! » M'écriais-je.

Elle rougit doucement et baissa son regard vers le sol, embarrassée.

\- « Je pense que c'est tout à fait faisable. Moi et Carla restons cachés tandis qu'Happy tu feras l'appât. » Murmura Lily.

\- « Aye Sir ! Comme d'habitude ! Laisse-moi faire, je fais très bien l'appât! » M'écriais-je.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis une voix derrière moi dire:

\- « Non. Je le ferais. »

\- « Carla? » Interrogeais-je, surpris.

\- « Je jouerais l'appât. » Murmura-t-elle.

\- « Mais enfin tu n'y pense pas, Carla ! Et si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose ! » M'écriais-je, en la prenant par les épaules.

\- « Happy ... Je ne suis pas faite en sucre je te signale! » S'exclama-t-elle.

\- « Je sais, Carla, mais ... C'est dangereux ! Trop dangereux ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire! Je le ferais ne t'inquiète pas et attends avec Lily. D'accord? » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

\- « Je veux le faire. » Me répondit-elle.

\- « Carla, tu es folle? Je le ferais j'en suis tout à fait capable ! Je ... Qu'est-ce que je ferais moi si tu étais blessée ? Je ne pourrais pas te protéger ! » M'exclamais-je.

\- « Happy ... » Murmura-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'allais lui répondre quand soudain nous entendîmes un toussotement. Nous retournâmes, aperçurent Lily puis réalisant que j'avais mes mains sur ses épaules, nous rougîmes et nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre.

\- « Si Carla veut faire l'appât c'est qu'elle a une raison ... Donc, Carla ? » Demanda-t-il.

\- « Avec mon don de prémonition je peux prévoir les événements à venir. Je pourrais donc aisément prévoir les attaques des Balkans et les éviter. Ce sera moins dangereux pour moi que pour Happy. » Répondit-elle.

\- « Carla ... Si tu t'inquiètes pour moi ... » Murmurais-je.

\- « NON ! Je veux ... Etre utile! » S'écria-t-elle.

\- « Carla ...» Chuchotais-je.

\- « Je suis d'accord pour laisser Carla y aller. » Dit soudainement Lily.

\- « Lily! Tu n'y penses pas! » M'écriais-je.

\- « Happy, je peux aisément comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour Carla, mais il faut lui faire confiance. Si elle dit qu'elle peut le faire, c'est qu'elle en est capable. Alors fait lui confiance et laissons-la jouer l'appât. » Dit-il posément.

\- « Et puis si jamais j'ai un problème ... Tu viendras me sauver, non?» Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- « Aye Sir! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Carla pénétra sur le territoire des Balkans. Elle traversa tranquillement jusqu'à une petite clairière où apparaissaient les monstres en question. Je l'observa et me prépara à intervenir au plus vite. Si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, je serais là pour la sauver. Après tout ... J'avais fait la promesse de la protéger. Elle me vit et me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir et battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure. Elle était tellement belle.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis du bruit et que je vis ... Trois Balkans! Leurs fourrures vertes étaient recouverts de différents motifs roses et ils reniflaient le sol autour d'eux quand soudain ... L'un d'eux releva la tête et vis ... Carla!

\- « Oh tiens, regardez-moi ça, les gars! » S'écria-t-il.

\- « Un joli minou! » S'exclama un autre en se frappant dans les mains.

\- « Mais non regarde bien ... C'est une minette pas un minou! » Rajouta le troisième à ma plus grande horreur.

\- « En plus! Alors qu'attendons-nous? » Demanda le deuxième.

Et c'est alors qu'ils s'approchèrent de Carla.

\- « Que fais-tu là, minette? » Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

\- « Je ...» Murmura-t-elle.

\- « Tu es venue nous tenir compagnie? » Demanda le troisième.

\- « N'empêche que les femelles Exceeds c'est quand même moins bon que les femelles humaines ...» Ronchonna le deuxième.

\- « Alors c'est vous les monstres qui terrorisaient les Exceeds ...» Murmura soudainement Carla.

\- « Ouais et alors? » Répondit le Balkan.

\- « Je vais vous arrêter! » S'écria-t-elle, en enlevant son chapeau.

Mais au lieu de provoquer la terreur chez ses ennemis, les Balkans se tordirent de rire devant une Carla qui abordait un air courroucé.

\- « Ahahahaha! La minette va nous arrêter! » S'écria l'un d'eux.

\- « Comme si c'était possible! » S'exclama un autre.

\- « Tu t'en occupe, frérot? » Demanda l'un des monstres.

\- « D'accord, d'accord ...» Ronchonna le Balkan.

Et c'est alors qu'il fonça sur Carla, qui ne bougea pas d'un seul mètre, et abattis son poing sur elle dans un énorme coup de poing. Cependant quand le monstre releva sa main il n'y avait qu'un trou béant dans le sol.

\- « C'est moi que tu cherches? » Interrogea la voix de Carla derrière lui.

Elle était magnifique avec son petit sourire et ses yeux éclatant de malice.

\- «Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! » S'écria-t-il en enchaînant les frappes dans le vain sans la toucher.

Elle évitait toutes ses attaques avec précision et grâce à la plus grande frustration du monstre. Elle semblait même ... Danser dans les airs ! Sa robe volait autour d'elle et ses ailes lui donnait encore plus l'air d'un ange. Mon ange ...

Mais c'est alors que je cru que le monstre allait la toucher. Je me retiens de crier le nom de ma bien-aimé et voulu m'envoler à son secours mais c'est alors ... Que je croisa son regard et qu'elle sourit. Je soupirai de soulagement et regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux : Le monstre fonça sur Carla, qui a la dernière seconde s'envola, et c'est alors que la tête du monstre s'encastra dans un arbre derrière lui !

\- « Happy. » Murmura Lily à mes cotés.

Et alors que les deux autres monstres allaient s'en prendre à Carla, Lily et moi les primes par surprise et nous les mirent K.O en quelques minutes.

Mais c'est alors que nous entendîmes ... Une foule d'applaudissements. Nous nous retournâmes et nous découvrîmes ... Les Exceeds entrain de nous applaudir ! Je vis la reine Chargot se diriger vers nous et nous dire :

\- « Merci, Carla, Lily, Happy. Vous avez fait un excellent travail. »

\- « Ce n'est rien, ma reine. » Lui répond Lily, en s'agenouillant devant elle.

\- « Relève-toi, Lily. Merci énormément de nous avoir débarrassé de ces Balkans. » Nous dit-elle.

\- « Ce n'est rien, Votre Majesté. » Lui répond Carla avec ... Un sourire.

\- « Pour vous remercier, voulez-vous prendre le thé au palais en ma compagnie? » Nous demanda-t-elle.

\- « Oh! Je suis sincèrement désolé, Votre Majesté, mais j'ai prévu de retrouver quelques anciens camarades. » Répondit Lily.

\- « Je comprends. Et vous, Carla et Happy? » Nous demanda-t-elle.

Mais alors que j'allais répondre oui, Lily me donna un coup discret dans les côtés et regarda Carla et La reine. Oh!

\- « Je suis désolé mais j'avais prévu de passer le bonjour à Monsieur Lucky et Madame Marl! » M'exclamais-je.

\- « Oh, quelle belle attention ! Je suis sûre que ça leur fera plaisir. Et vous, Carla? » Interrogea la reine.

Ne pouvant refuser une invitation de la part de la reine elle-même, elle serait obligée d'accepter au plus grand bonheur de Lily heureux de voir réuni sa souveraine et sa camarade.

\- « Nous nous retrouvons à 15 heures tapante sur la place de l'horloge. » Dit-elle en partant avec la reine.

-« Aye sir ! » Répondis-je.

OOooOO

C'était la seconde fois que je regardais l'heure : 14h55. Carla et Lily ne devraient plus tarder. J'avais flâné dans les rues en les attendant après avoir été voir Monsieur Lucky et Madame Marl. Comme toujours, ils avaient été très accueillants et m'avaient offert un tas de poissons ! Madame Marl était vraiment la gentillesse incarnée ! Monsieur Lucky, malgré ses airs ronchons, était également très sympathique. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnu, quand j'étais avec eux je me sentais…Heureux. Oui, heureux. Encore plus que d'habitude. Donc parmi les choses qui me rendaient joyeux il y avait : Faire les 400 coups avec mes camarades, voler dans le ciel et être avec Monsieur Lucky et Madame Marl.

-« Happy ! » Entendis-je soudain.

Je tournai alors la tête et j'aperçu Carla en haut de la rue qui me faisait de grands signes. Elle semblait vraiment extrêmement joyeuse et tenait dans ses pattes deux sacs. Je lui répondis et me dirigea vers elle.

-« Hum…Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? » Me demanda-t-elle en rosissant d'une manière adorable.

-« Non ne t'inquiète pas, je viens d'arriver. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Ouf…J'ai eu peur d'arriver en retard. J'ai mis du temps à choisir lequel prendre. » Me dit-elle en soupirant de soulagement.

-« Prendre quoi ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« La reine m'a fait cadeau d'une boite de thé et de quelques tasses. J'ai juste longuement hésité à prendre entre du thé Darjeeling, mon préféré, et du Earl Grey, le préféré de la reine mais j'ai finalement choisi le deuxième ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me montrant le sac qu'elle tenait à la main.

Soudain, je me rappelai de ce que Lucy m'avait dit sur la galerie ! Non…La galaterie…Non plus…Ah ! Galanterie !

-« Tu veux que je porte ton sac ? » Lui proposais-je avec un sourire éclatant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, puis hocha la tête en rougissant.

-« Merci, Happy… » Murmura-t-elle, évasive.

-« De rien ! Donc, comment s'est passé ton entretien avec la reine ? » Lui demandais-je.

Puis, nous bavardâmes de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Carla s'écrie :

-« Mais où est donc passé Lily ? Il est déjà 15 h 45 ! »

-« Déjà ? » M'exclamais-je, n'ayant pas vu le temps passé.

-« Il s'est peut-être perdu en chemin…Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard. » Chuchota-t-elle.

-« Allons le chercher alors ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à nous promener dans les rues en appelant Lily. Finalement, après une heure de recherche, Carla s'affaissa sur un banc.

-« Je n'en peux plus ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Ca va ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Je suis exténuée… » Murmura-t-elle.

Olala ! Que devais-je faire dans un moment pareil ? Que m'avait déjà dit Lucy ? Ah oui ! « Trouve quelque chose qui la remettra sur pieds » ! Mais…Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette explication ? N'aurait-elle pas pu être un peu plus claire ?

Soudain alors que je regardais autour de moi, je vis un marchant de glace. Peut-être que…

-« Dis, il y a un marchant de glaces pas loin, tu veux que j'aille nous en chercher ? » Lui proposais-je.

-« Oh ! Oui, je veux bien, c'est gentil de ta part ! Tu peux me prendre une menthe-chocolat, s'il te plait ? »

-« J'y cours ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est ainsi que je reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec deux glaces entre les mains.

-« C'est pas juste ! Dis, tu te rends compte, il n'y avait de glace au poisson ! On est à Extalia pourtant ! » M'insurgeais-je en tendant sa glace à Carla.

Et c'est alors qu'à ma plus grande surprise, elle éclata de rire. C'était…Wow ! Son rire était magnifique, tel une cascade de notes aiguë ! Il sonnait si doux à mes oreilles ! Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pour le réentendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois !

-« Happy, alors toi je te jure ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Puis nous mangeâmes notre glace dans un silence embarrassé. En effet, de temps en temps, Carla me jetait un regard, puis quand je la regardais à mon tour, détournait les yeux en…Rougissant fortement. Si je vous le jure elle rougissait ! Cependant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'avais beau cherché je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle était embarrassée et je n'osais rien de dire de peur de faire une grosse bêtise. Lily lui manquait-il tant que cela ? Je soupirai, désespéré mais c'est alors que j'entendis, un groupe d'Exceeds chuchoter près de nous :

-« Regarde ! Ce sont les sauveurs d'Extalia ! »

Ah…Oui, nous étions des sortes de célébrités à Extalia. J'avais oublié !

-« Ils sont tout les deux, il manque leur camarade. » Rajouta un autre.

-« Ils y ressemble fortement, non ? » Murmura son camarade.

Ressembler à quoi ? Nous ressemblions à quelque chose?

-« Oh, c'est tellement dommage. Regarde comme la fille est belle ! » Dit un autre Exceed.

Ça c'est vrai. Carla était magnifique. Elle était la plus belle Exceed de tout Extalia, j'en étais sûr.

-« C'est une beauté ! Elle est même plus belle que la reine ! Elles se ressemblent tellement d'ailleurs ! » S'exclama un Exceed à la fourrure grise.

Ah ! Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir remarquer la ressemblance entre Carla et la reine !

-« Tu as vu sa belle fourrure blanche et ses beaux yeux chocolats…En plus c'est une héroïne ! Dis, tu penses que j'ai mes chances avec elle ? » Lui demanda son compagnon.

Comment ça ses chances avec elle ?! Je me rapprocha un peu plus de Carla en grognant.

-«Ahaha ! Bien sûr que non ! Regarde, elle est seule avec un garçon entrain de manger une glace...Tu ne vois pas qu'elle a rendez-vous avec son petit-ami ! » S'écria l'autre Exceed.

P-P-PARDON ?! U-U-Un...R-Ren...D-Dez...V-Vous ?! Moi...Et Carla ?! Un rendez-vous avec Carla ! Avec Carla ! Q-Que faire ?! Que dois-je faire ?! Un rendez-vous avec la fille que j'aime ! Notre premier rendez-vous !

-« Oooh...Qu'est-ce que ce mec à de plus que moi ? Pff...Allez, viens, laissons-les en amoureux. » Dit l'Exceed avant de s'éloigner.

A-A-Amoureux ?! Moi et Carla ?! Olalalalala ! Se pourrait-il...Qu'elle...Non, ce n'était que des commérages !

Il était vrai que deux Exceeds assis sur un banc, mangeant une glace et aussi proche que nous l'étions, pouvait porter à confusion. Je regarda autour de nous et m'aperçu que les passants chuchotaient en nous regardant...Je tourna la tête vers Carla et vis qu'elle rougissait. Oh ! Je sais ! Elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention ! Carla, sous ses airs hautains, était en vérité timide ! Je devais lui porter secours !

Je me levai brusquement et m'exclama :

-« Carla ! »

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers moi en sursautant et bredouilla :

-« H-Happy ? »

-« Tu as finis ta glace ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Euh…Je…Il m'en reste un peu…Tu veux goûter ? » Me demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

-« Aye sir ! » Lui dis-je.

Puis je pris sa glace, qui était plutôt bonne à ma plus grande surprise, et la finit sous le regard indignée de Carla qui s'exclama :

-« Hey ! Ma glace ! »

Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose. Je me levai et…La prit par le poignet en l'entraînant ainsi dans une course folle. Je courais sans m'arrêter dans les rues d'Extalia sous les exclamations de Carla qui criait :

-« Happy ! Où va-t-on ? Happy ! Happy, je te parle ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, Carla ! Laisse-moi faire ! Je te protégerais ! » M'exclamais-je.

Cette réplique eut pour effet de la faire taire et elle se contenta de courir après moi. Je tenais fermement son poignet, ne la lâchant pour rien au monde…J'avais tellement de chance d'être avec elle aujourd'hui !

Finalement, je m'arrêtai, essoufflé, sur une petite place déserte sur les hauteurs de la colline où avait été bâti Extalia. Carla, s'assit sur le banc à mes côtés, et s'exclama :

-« Enfin, Happy ! Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé ? Pourquoi t'es-tu mis à courir comme ça ? Contre quoi…Me protégeais-tu ? »

-« Contre la foule ! » M'écriais-je.

-« La foule ? » M'interrogea-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

-« Aye sir ! En fait, je voyais que tu rougissais souvent quand nous mangions notre glace et quand je me suis demandé ce qui n'allait pas, j'ai entendu que beaucoup d'Exceeds parlaient sur nous alors…Comme je voyais bien que ça te gênait, je t'ai sorti de là ! » M'exclamais-je, avec un grand sourire.

Et c'est alors…Que Carla éclata de rire ! Je me retournai, surpris, et la regarda plié de rire. Même comme ça elle restait tellement jolie…

-« Happy, alors toi je te jure ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Mais…Ai-je fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Lui demandais-je, surpris par sa réaction.

Et c'est alors qu'elle se retourna vers moi, pris mes deux pattes dans les siennes, me souris et me dit :

-« Non, au contraire. Je te remercie d'être si prévenant avec moi. »

Je rougis face à son sourire et bredouilla un vague merci qui fut suivi d'un petit rire mélodieux de sa part. Puis, elle lâcha ma patte gauche et ferma les yeux pour profiter du soleil…Tout en gardant sa patte droite sur la mienne !

Dans ma poitrine mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, je sentais mon corps s'embrasser à ce simple contact, mes joues prenaient feu et dans mon ventre des tas de papillon s'envolaient et pourtant malgré cela j'étais serein. Je ne voulais être ailleurs qu'ici, à regarder le paysage avec Carla. Je me sentais tellement bien à ses côtés. C'était différent que quand j'étais avec mes camarades ou avec Monsieur Lucky et Madame Marl. C'était aussi très différent de lorsque je volais dans le ciel…Quel était ce sentiment ? Juste à être là avec elle et lui tenir la main, je me sentais capable d'accomplir l'impossible. Je me sentais capable de déplacer des montagnes, de provoquer en duel Zeleph ou Acnologia en personne, de décrocher la lune…Juste pour être avec elle en cet instant !

Elle était magnifique. Les rayons de soleil sublimait sa fourrure blanche et la glorifiait. Mais surtout elle avait sur le visage…Un sourire apaisé. Elle semblait être…Sereine.

Et c'est alors que je me rendis compte d'une chose…Que lorsque j'étais avec elle j'étais…Heureux ! Moi, qui cherchais à apporter le bonheur aux gens, avait enfin été récompensé. J'avais enfin trouvé mon propre bonheur et c'était…D'être avec elle ! Etre à ses côtés me rendait heureux ! La définition du bonheur pour moi c'était…De la voir sourire. Cela suffisait à me rendre heureux. Elle était mon bonheur.

-« Carla ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Hmm ? » Me répondit-elle.

-« Merci d'être là. » Murmurais-je.

Puis, je fermai les yeux, pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Ce que c'était apaisant d'être là avec elle. J'étais juste…Heureux. Oui, mon bonheur, c'était toi, Carla.

Mais c'est alors…Que je sentis des lèvres déposer un doux baiser sur ma fourrure. Je sursautai, rougis et ouvris mes yeux pour voir…Carla avec un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle était ravissante avec ce petit sourire sur son visage et cet éclat de malice qui dansait dans ses yeux bruns.

-« Merci de m'avoir sauvé de la foule ! » S'exclama-t-elle en rigolant légèrement.

Je fis semblant d'être vexé et lui demanda avec une mine boudeuse :

-« Ne te moque pas, s'il te plait… »

-« Excuse-moi Happy. » Me dit-elle en riant légèrement.

-« Excuses acceptés ! » M'exclamais-je, en souriant.

-« J'en suis heureuse. » Murmura-t-elle.

Puis nous restâmes quelques instants comme cela, à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, avant que je ne demande :

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

-« Ça ? Allons voir ! » Me répondit Carla en époussetant sa jupe et en se relevant avec grâce.

Et c'est alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers…

-« Une fontaine ! » M'exclamais-je surpris.

-« Ne soit pas si surpris, nous sommes en montagne, il doit y avoir une source d'eau pas loin. » Me répondit Carla.

-« Vraiment ? Tu penses ? Et dis-moi, est-ce qu'on peut la boire ? » L'interrogeais-je.

-« Surtout pas ! » Me répondit-elle, horrifiée.

-« Oh… » Murmurais-je.

-« C'est marqué là, regarde. » Me dit-elle.

Je me pencha vers le bassin et regarda mon reflet dans l'eau en faisant un tas de grimaces rigolotes. Mais c'est alors que je remarqua quelques éclats dorés au fond du bassin. Intrigué, je releva la tête et demande à Carla:

-« Dis Carla…Qu'est-ce qui brille au fond du bassin ? »

-« Oh ça ? Ce sont des pièces pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Heiiiiin ? Des pièces…Tu veux dire de l'argent ? » M'exclamais-je, surpris.

-« Oui. » Me répondit-elle.

-« De l'argent…Des Jewels ? » Réinterrogeais-je.

-« Oui, Happy. » Me répondit-elle, amusée.

-« Mais…Pourquoi les gens jettent-ils leur argent dans la fontaine ? C'est complètement débile ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Mais non ! » Me répondit Carla, avec un éclat de rire.

-« Bah…Pourquoi jettent-ils leur argent ? » Demandais-je, cette fois-ci avec sérieux.

-« Car selon plusieurs coutumes, lorsque tu jettes une pièce dans une fontaine, tu peux faire un vœu. » M'indiqua-t-elle.

-« Vraiment ? Et ce vœu sera exaucé ? » Lui demandais-je en rayonnant de bonheur.

-« C'est ce que l'on dit. » Me répondit-elle avec un doux rire.

Une chance unique ! Je fouilla dans mon sac vert et trouva ce que j'y cherchais. Puis, je me rapprocha du bord et lança une pièce dans la fontaine en m'exclamant :

-« Je souhaite être heureux pour l'éternité ! »

-« Happy ! » S'écria Carla, visiblement horrifiée.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Lui demandais-je, étonné.

-« On n'est pas censé dire son vœu à voix haute sous peine qu'il ne se réalise pas… » Soupira-t-elle.

-« HEIIIIIIIIN ? » M'écriais-je.

-« Hélas, c'est la coutume. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Mais…Mais…Mais…Ça veut dire que je serais malheureux pour le restant de mes jours ?! » M'exclamais-je.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis un petit rire et que je me retournai vers Carla…A moitié plié en deux de rire. Bah…Au moins j'aurais encore réussi à la faire rire !

-« Mais non ! Ce n'est que des superstitions voyons ! Et puis…Si c'est toi, je suis que tu seras heureux toute ta vie car après tout…Tu es mon Happy ! » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je rougis profondément en entendant ses mots puis un grand sourire éclaira mon visage. Elle avait dit « Mon Happy», non ? Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux !

-« Aye Sir ! Je serais heureux pour l'éternité...Surtout si c'est avec toi, Carla ! » M'écriais-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Il est clair qu'avec elle à mes cotés...Je ne pouvais qu'être heureux !

Cependant, en entendant ma réplique, elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et bafouilla :

-« A-Allons chercher Lily ! »

Puis, avec grâce, elle se retourna et commença à partir.

-« Aye Sir ! » M'écriais-je, en la rattrapant.

Je ne serais heureux que si je marchais à ses côtés après tout !

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit texte ! ;)**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et si jamais vous avez des questions ou des idées à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas ! Vos avis sont très important pour moi, ils me permettent de m'améliorer et de mieux répondre à vos envies ! :)**

 **Sur ce...A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 2 ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous, mes chers lecteurs ? Avez-vous passez une bonne semaine ?**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos magnifiques reviews pour ce 1er chapitre. Voici donc les traditionnelles réponses aux reviews :**

 **Vilandel : Hallo hallo ! :) Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Je suis heureuse que tu aies commenté mon histoire ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews, surtout les tiennes qui sont toujours très intéressantes et me permette de m'améliorer ! Eh bien, il est vrai que Frosh et Lector n'apparaîtront pas dans ce recueil mais j'aurais cependant pu faire d'excellentes histoire en les rajoutant ! Merci de l'idée ! ;) Et pourquoi pas une prochaine fois ? Oui, je te confirme Lily a fait exprès d'être retard...Effectivement Mira lui a demandé de laisser Happy et Carla seuls pendant un moment durant cette mission en l'échange de Kiwis ! Oh, merci ! C'est un très beau compliment que tu me fais là ! ^^ Future belle-mère ? Euh..Tu vas peut-être un peu loin, je ne pense pas qu'Happy soit aller si loin dans son raisonnement ! xD Oh, ce sont des idées charmante, je verrais ce que je peux en faire ! ;) **

**Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! ;) Alors ce concert d'hier soir ? Comment ça s'est fini ? ^^ La chanson dont je te parlais hier s'appelle Crying of Sun et est de Metalwings ! Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir ! :D Oui, enfin de retour mais pour de bon cette fois ! ;) Oh, je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé le PDV Happy ! Justement en voici encore un petit texte centré sur les sentiments d'Happy ! Même si c'est plus triste j'espère que tu appréciras ! **

**Eaonya : Coucou ma belle ! Ça fait si loooongtemps ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir, et encore plus que tu aies lu et commenté mon histoire ! :D J'espère que tu aimeras également ce 2ème chapitre beaucoup plus triste ! ^^ C'est à dire avec quelques touches du monde normal ? Oo **

**Voici donc le chapitre de cette semaine, beaucoup plus triste et uniquement centré sur le point de vue d'Happy. Il se passe avant l'arc Edolas, au moment où Carla détestait Happy. J'ai essayé de capter au mieux les émotion de notre petit Exceed préféré, si malheureux à ce moment là ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Tristesse**

 **PDV Happy, rue de Magnolia, un jour de pluie.**

Je marchais dans les rues de Mangolia sans aucun but. Je ne voulais simplement pas rentrer à la maison. Je ne voulais pas voir les regards de mes camarades emplis de pitié et de dédain envers moi. Les garçons se moqueraient surement et les filles me feraient des câlins comme à chaque fois que j'étais triste. Et puis, Lucy me donnerai un gros tas de poissons et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Cependant…Je ne voulais pas de ça ! Pas cette fois ! Ce problème ne pouvait être régler par des simples câlins et une assiette de poisson ! Je n'étais plus un enfant. Ca ne marcherait pas cette fois. Alors je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. De toute façon, pourquoi faire ? Pour affronter _son_ regard dédaigneux ? Enfin…Si _elle_ dédaignait m'accorder un regard ! Je n'en méritais surement aucun…

Je marchais dans les rues quand soudain je sentis quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur ma fourrure. Oh tiens, il pleuvait. Au moins le paysage s'accordait à mon humeur. Je soupirai, il ne fallait jamais baisser les bras, hein Natsu ? Je me suis toujours tenu à ce principe. Jamais dans toute ma vie, je n'ai abandonné quoi que ce soit, qui que ce soit, où que ce soit. Jamais ! Cependant…Là je ne peux plus rien faire ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner ! Si je veux sauver le peu de fierté qui me reste…Si je veux sauver mon honneur face à elle…Si je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne en pitié…Si je veux être digne de lui parler. Lui parler ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire plus de 3 phrases d'affilée ! J'ai toujours perdu mes moyens face à elle ! J'ai toujours bafouillé et rougis devant elle…Pitoyable. Et puis…Pourquoi voudrait-elle accordé la parole à un idiot tel que moi ? Pourquoi, hein ? Elle qui a tout ce qu'elle désire, tout ce que la nature pourrait offrir à une jeune fille.

Je flânais dans les rues un sourire rêveur sur mon visage. Je me remémorais le visage de mon aimée. Elle avait une magnifique fourrure blanche. Aussi blanche que la neige. Un blanc sublime et si pur...Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bruns ayant la couleur du miel. Une sorte de mélange d'un miel doré et du bois d'un glorieux chêne. Elle avait une longue queue toujours bien brossée par ses soins et sur laquelle était toujours attaché un ruban. Un ruban de la couleur de sa tenue…Elle avait également un sens de la mode incomparable. Toutes ses tenues étaient toujours accordées et elle était toujours tirée à quatre épingles. Elle avait un tel chic ! C'était incroyable comme elle pouvait être jolie ! Surtout avec ses tenues…Ma préférée c'était sa jolie robe rouge avec son col blanc et le petit ruban rose qui y était accroché. Et bien sûr, pour faire le rappel elle portait un magnifique ruban rose autour de sa queue. Certes, c'était une tenue simple…Mais j'adorais la voir avec ! Elle était magnifique en rouge ! Oh et puis son caractère ! Elle était tellement, tellement, tellement cool ! Elle était très intelligente et sérieuse ! Elle faisait presque adulte ! J'avais également bien aimé son petit coté prétentieux, c'était marrant de la voir se croire supérieur aux autres ! J'aimais tout chez elle ! J'aimais oui, j'aimais…

Je courrais dans les rues du plus vite que je pouvais, les larmes coulant ma fourrure bleue. J'aimais…Oui, moi, Happy de Fairy Tail, j'aimais...J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois dans ce pavillon de chasse. Dès l'instant où j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre à un rythme fou. Mes joues s'étaient enflammées. Dans mon ventre, un feu d'artifice s'était allumé. Et j'avais tout su que j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour _elle_ …Lucy en avait été même très amusée. Natsu m'avait soutenu du mieux qu'il pouvait et Grey m'avait donné quelques conseils. Ils avaient tous été très gentil envers moi, même Erza. Elle était mon premier amour. Mon seul et unique amour. Auparavant, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux. Elle était…Tout pour moi. Et dire qu'à l'époque je pensais que l'amour n'était que du bonheur ! Quand je voyais Natsu et Lucy s'amuser, ils étaient heureux. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux deux. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais, malgré tout mes efforts, atteindre. Mirajaine m'avait alors parlé pour la première fois de l'Amour (avec un A majuscule m'avait-elle bien précisé). L'Amour, le grand amour, celui qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie. Elle m'avait dit que quand je trouverais la personne en question, je le saurai au premier regard. Et ça c'était réalisé. Alors quand je _l_ 'avais rencontré…J'avais entrevu pour nous deux un avenir plein de bonheur avec tout ce qui allait avec…Une belle amitié, des aventures palpitantes, un amour partagé, des rendez-vous, une maison, des enfants et une vieillesse paisible. Ah, que je m'étais trompé !

Je courrais de moins en moins vite, les larmes troublant ma vision. On m'avait dit que l'amour était un sentiment merveilleux. Un sentiment comme nul autre. Un sentiment qui m'apporterait le bonheur. Un bonheur complet sans ombre. On m'avait dit que l'amour me donnerait la force que je n'avais pas. On m'avait dit que l'amour m'enchanterais et permettrais de me dépasser. On m'avait dit que la personne que j'aimerais, m'aimerais de la même façon que moi. Que pour elle je serai la chose la plus importante au monde. On m'avait promis qu'une fois que je découvrirais mon amour, on m'aiderait à la conquérir et qu'une fois son cœur entre mes mains, j'aurais une vie magnifique et merveilleuse. On m'avait promis toute ces choses là. Mirajaine n'arrêtait pas de me parler des merveilles de l'amour, Lucy n'arrêtait pas d'écrire des histoires d'amour, Lévy lisait plein de romans à l'eau de rose et quand j'étais petit Lisanna n'arrêtait pas de me parler des miracles qu'accomplissait l'amour. J'avais vu l'amour comme un sentiment…Féerique. J'avais été, depuis mon plus jeune âge, bercé par l'illusion de l'amour.

Je m'arrêtai de courir et j'ouvris mes ailes pour m'envoler le plus loin possible, les larmes redoublant sur mes joues. Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit que l'amour était un sentiment merveilleux ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir lu que des contes de fées ? Pourquoi m'avoir donné une vision sans aucune ombre de l'amour ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit la vérité ? Pourquoi ne m'avez pas dit à quel point l'amour était cruel ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous caché ça ? Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ? Pourquoi se bercer dans des rêves utopiques depuis la petite enfance si c'est pour connaitre la désillusion une fois adulte ? A quoi cela sert-il ? La désillusion n'est que plus terrible ! C'est une vraie descente aux Enfers que je vis actuellement ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit à quel point l'amour pouvait faire mal ? Pourquoi ne voir toujours que le coté positif de l'amour et fuir constamment ce qui blesse et ce qui fâche ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais dit la peine et la douleur que l'on ressentait quand l'on n'était pas aimé en retour ? Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi les romans ont-ils toujours une fin heureuse ? Pourquoi nous bercer de fausses illusions ? Car quand on retourne à la réalité ce n'est encore que plus douloureux !

Je ralenti ma course qui se finit en vol plané parmi les arbres. Une fois la haine passée, vient la tristesse. C'était moi au final qui était un imbécile pour avoir pu croire ça, non ? C'est vrai quoi…Les adultes avaient bien du se moquer de ma naïveté ! Ce que c'était ironique ! Et dire que moi je leur avais fait confiance et que je les avais cru sur parole. J'avais cru à cette promesse de bonheur illusoire qu'était l'amour. Certes il apportait peut-être le bonheur…Mais pas à tous. Il apportait le bonheur à Natsu et Lucy mais à moi il ne m'apportait que de la tristesse. L'amour valait-il même la peine d'être vécu si c'est pour se retrouver dans un état tel que le mien ? A quoi cela sert-il de me faire de vaines promesses si c'est pour se retrouver désillusionné ? A rien...Je ne sais même pas si Mirajaine, Lucy, Lévy ou Lisanna sont conscientes de ce qu'elles m'ont fait espérer ! Peut-être n'ont-elles même pas cru que j'allais les croire ? Ou peut-être ont-elles pensé qu'en grandissant j'avais mûri et ne croyait plus à ces sottises ? Qu'importe ! Elles m'ont blessé ! Profondément ! De toute façon, vu ce que j'ai fait je ne peux retourner en arrière. Je n'ai plus qu'à assumer les regards dédaigneux et ironiques…Venant d' _elle_. Mais en serais-je capable ? Serais-je encore capable de la regarder dans les yeux sachant ce que j'ai fait ?

Je n'ai plus de magie, je tombe vers le sol et vient l'impact. Je hurle de tristesse et de douleur, de haine et de rage, je hurle ma peine et ma souffrance. Je hurle car j'ai mal. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. J'ai mal, le sang se répand peu à peu sur ma fourrure bleue. J'ai mal, mon cœur se tord de douleur. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour changer la situation. Si j'avais su que ça se finirait comme ça...Jamais je n'aurais tenté quoi que ce soit ! Oh, si seulement j'avais pu ne jamais tomber amoureux d'elle ! Si seulement je pouvais changer mes sentiments ! Si seulement je pouvais la voir comme une simple amie ! Si seulement je pouvais arrêter de l'aimer ! Si seulement je pouvais…Mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux rien faire pour changer mes sentiments. Je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même de continuer de l'aimer malgré tout ce qu'elle m'a fait. Tout est de ma faute. Tout ça parce que je suis idiot. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Alors dîtes-moi si ce n'est pas idiot…D'aimer encore une fille qui vous a rejeté de la façon la plus horrible qu'il soit !

Je soupire, et les larmes commencèrent à affluer en repensant à cette journée. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Il faisait un grand soleil et une douce brise berçait la ville de Magnolia. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour : j'allais déclarer mes sentiments à mon aimée. Natsu et Mirajaine m'avait finalement convaincu d'assumer mes sentiments…Et aujourd'hui était le jour parfait pour ! En effet, aujourd'hui avait lieu le festival du printemps ! Comme chaque année, la ville de Magnolia célébrait le printemps avec un festival et la guilde était chargé de l'animé. Formant des groupes, nous nous étions répartir les tâches. Quelle surprise ce fut pour moi quand je me retrouvai en groupe avec Carla et Wendy ! J'étais tellement heureux ! Et bien que Carla ne m'ait pas calculé de toute la journée, nous avions quand même échanger quelques mots et quelques sourires…Ce que j'étais heureux ! A un moment, j'avais réussi à l'isoler dans un coin. Nous regardions les feux les d'artifices sur un banc...Et c'est alors que je lui avais dit je t'aime. Je lui avais transmis tout mes sentiments. Je m'étais déclaré, je lui avais déclaré ma flamme et lui avais donné mon cœur. Cœur qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à briser en mille morceaux...De la pire des façons possible.

Je me recroquevilla sur moi-même et pleura toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me remémorerais les paroles qu'elle a prononcé après avoir entendu ma déclaration...Sa réponse à ma flamme à été: « Excuse, chat mâle, cependant je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments. Je ne t'aime pas…C'est même tout le contraire ! Tu es un idiot d'avoir cru que moi, je pouvais t'aimer en retour ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Ou peut-être juste débile ! Oui, je crois que c'est ça ! Chat-mâle tu es un idiot, ta bêtise est infinie. Comment as-tu pu croire que je t'aimais ? Je n'ai jamais accepté et n'accepterais jamais aucun de tes poissons. Alors retourne mendier dans les rues comme un gueux plutôt que de gâcher mon précieux temps ! » Mon cœur s'est brisé en mille éclat de verre. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit ça aussi méchamment ? Pourquoi avait-elle ressentie le besoin de me mettre aussi bas que le sol ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu le besoin de me faire plonger ? De prendre mon amour avec autant de méprise ! Pourquoi ? J'étais au sol, je ne pouvais plus me relever. Je n'avais plus le courage. Je m'était enfuis comme un lâche après avoir entendu ça. Elle avait été cruelle avec moi ! D'une méchanceté infinie ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi froid avant ! Elle avait un cœur de pierre ! Elle était prétentieuse et était persuadée qu'elle valait mieux que les autres ! Elle ne méritait pas d'être une membre de Fairy Tail ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime encore ? Pourquoi ? Après tout ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Pourquoi après tant de cruauté, mon cœur bat toujours pour elle ?

J'essaye de me relever mais tombe dans un bruit sourd. Dépité, mes larmes se remettent à couler. Je me déteste, je ne suis qu'un lâche, je m'abhorre moi-même. J'ai tellement honte de moi. Tellement honte. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'une créature aussi belle et divine que Carla tomberait amoureuse de moi ? Qu'avais-je pour moi ? Je n'étais qu'un chat bleu parlant ! Je n'avais même une couleur normale ! Je ne portais même pas de vêtement ! N'avais aucune grâce ni aucune prestance ! Je n'avais rien ! Juste un grand sourire…Sourire qui en ce moment s'effritait ! Je n'étais qu'un lâche ! Je n'étais même pas assez fort pour la protéger ! Ni même pour protéger Natsu comme elle le faisait avec Wendy ! Je n'avais aucune force…J'étais juste bon à parler et à profiter de ma jeunesse avec insouciance. Je ne valais rien sans mes camarades ! Ma magie me permettait juste de prendre la fuite en cas de problème…Une magie parfaite pour un lâche comme moi ! Elle qui était aussi parfaite qu'une déesse, elle qui avait la beauté et l'intelligence et par-dessus qui se donnait la force de protéger les êtres qui comptaient pour elle. Elle était épatante ! Et il est que par rapport à elle je n'étais qu'un gueux ! Je ne valais pas mieux que d'autres…Pour elle, je ne devais qu'être un admirateur de plus. J'étais juste un chat pouilleux, insouciant, gueulard, et par-dessus le marché un lâche ! Comment avais-je pu espérer une seule seconde que je serais digne d'elle ? Digne de marcher à ses côtés ? Elle était tellement parfaite. Le seul qui était en faute dans cette histoire c'était moi. Je ne faisais que lui faire perdre son temps. Je ne la méritais pas et ne la mériterais jamais.

Je mis une patte par terre et essaya de me relever. Elle est parfaite et alors ? Cela lui donnait-il le droit de me traiter comme cela ? De me mettre plus bas que terre ? De me traiter comme un moins que rien ? Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Je ne méritais pas ça ! Je n'étais peut-être qu'un chat-mâle insouciant, idiot, bête et gueulard mais…Je n'étais pas un lâche ! Je ne laisserai personne me marcher dessus ! Je ne fuirais pas devant le danger ! Je protégerais Natsu...A ma manière ! Chat-mâle, hein ? J'ai un nom ! Un nom qui m'a été donné par mon meilleur ami et camarade Natsu Dragneel ! Un nom dont je fier ! Un nom qui reflète ma volonté ! Happy ! Et je suis peut-être un idéaliste mais je souhaite par-dessus tout…Rendre les gens heureux ! Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur ! Et elle aussi…Je la vois bien la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je n'abandonnerais pas car elle m'a rejetée non ! Je n'abandonnerais pas même si j'ai mal ! Même si la douleur est insupportable ! Mon cœur est morceaux et alors ? J'ai toujours ma volonté ! Et avec elle, je serais capable de déplacer des montagnes ! Je sais que je ne suis qu'un idéaliste…Mais c'est mon but ! C'est ma raison de vivre ! Je veux rendre les autres heureux !

Je relève la tête et souris. Je jure que je te rendrais heureuse Carla. Je vois que quelque chose t'hante, ma belle. Je vois bien que sous cette personnalité froide et cinglante se cache quelqu'un qui souffre tout le temps. Je ne sais pas quelle malédiction tu portes mais…Je t'en libérais ! J'arriverais à te rendre heureuse ! Car, même après tout ça, je t'aime. Cependant, je ne cherche plus à ce que tu retrouves mes sentiments…Non je sais pertinemment que tu ne m'aimes pas…Mais car je t'aime je n'ai besoin qu'une seule chose pour être comblée : te voir heureuse. Même si c'est loin de moi et avec une autre personne à tes côtés. La seule chose qui compte c'est que tu sois heureuse. Qu'importe mon sort, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Qu'importe ce sera difficile de te voir aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Je te rendrais heureuse, je te le promets, Carla. Je te délivrerais de ta malédiction. Et alors jamais plus tu ne pourras me traiter de lâche. Jamais ! Même si je dois affronter ton regard, même si je dois recoller tout les morceaux de mon cœur, même si je dois te voir avec un autre, je me relèverais. Jamais je n'abandonnerais ! Je ne peux pas abandonner car après tout...Je suis un membre de Fairy Tail ! Je ne possède peut-être la force de Natsu mais je possède ma propre force, la force de l'esprit, ma volonté qui est plus forte que celle de n 'importe qui d'autre. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un idéaliste mais au moins je crois en ce qui me donnes la force de continuer. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un chat-mâle mais je suis et resterais Happy de Fairy Tail ! Qu'importe ce que tu me reproches je sais que je pourrais surmonter tous les obstacles qui se mettront au travers de ma route.

J'ouvre mes ailes et m'envole dans le ciel bleu en souriant. Aujourd'hui n'est pas encore venu le jour où j'abandonnerais. Tant qu'il me restera de la volonté...Alors je vaincrais ! Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais battre deux fois un membre de Fairy Tail ! Je peux vaincre, je le sais ! Mais pour vaincre il faut d'abord se battre ! Rester sur le ring jusqu'au bout du match ! Fuir ne me servira à rien ! J'y retourne me battre...Sur mon champ de bataille ! Dans le ciel ! C'est là où je suis le plus performant ! Dans le ciel, personne ne peut me suivre pas même Carla ! Je vole plus vite que n'importe qui...Je chevauche le vent ! Et je suis le seul à être capable de soumettre le vent à ma volonté pour qu'il m'emmène...Là où je souhaite ! Je suis...Un mage de Fairy Tail ! Carla, tu vas voir, même si tu m'as brisé le coeur, dès demain j'essayerais à nouveau de te conquérir ! Mais d'une manière différente de toutes celles que j'ai déjà essayé ! Carla, je vaincrais sur mon propre champ de bataille...L'amour ! Mon amour pour toi est un champ de bataille où je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner ! J'essayerais encore et encore, même si je dois finir par y laisser ma peau, mes os et mon âme, je te transmettrais mes sentiments. Et je vaincrais le jour où tu m'aimeras toi aussi. Mais en attendant ce jour...Je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner !

Je rentre à la maison avec le sourire.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit texte, bien qu'il ait été très triste !**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et si jamais vous avez des questions ou des idées à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas ! Vos avis sont très important pour moi, ils me permettent de m'améliorer et de mieux répondre à vos envies ! :)**

 **Sur ce...A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 3, qui sera un peu plus joyeux ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, mes chers lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous passez une bonne semaine ? ;)**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos magnifiques reviews pour ce 2ème chapitre. Voici donc les traditionnelles réponses aux reviews :**

Vilandel **: Hallo hallo ! :) Merci pour ta review !^^ Oh oui je te comprends, on a tout de suite envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire un gros câlin ! Cependant, avec ce texte, il a vraiment grandi et surtout mûri...Peut-être peut-on dire que c'était un premier pas vers l'âge adulte ? Oui, ça a vraiment été terrible pour lui la chute et surtout que de découvrir que la vie n'est pas toute blanche ou toute noire mais nuancée ! Oui effectivement c'est une très bonne idée que tu as là, je n'y avais pas pensé mais il pourrait bien leur demandé conseil. C'est excatement ça ! Tu as vraiment tout bien résumé ! :D**

Rick10 **: Coucou Rick ! ;) Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Ouais, c'est horriblement triste mais justement c'est ce que je cherchais à faire ! Vraiment ? Effectivement l'identification au personnage d'Happy est beaucoup plus facile que celle pour le eprsonnage de Carla ! Je tacherais d'y penser ! ^^ Oh, tu trouve que la fin est toujours triste ?Moi je la trouve pleine d'espoir ! :D**

 **Molastelo: Enchantée de ta faire ta connaissance ! ^^ Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies pris le temps de commenté mon texte ! :) J'espère que la suite te plaîra autant ! ;) Alors je postera les chapitres normalement chaque vendredi mais cela pourra des fois ce faire, comme aujourd'hui, le samedi, à cause de mon emploi du temps un peu chargé et de ma faible connexion internet ! ^^' Effectivement, j'adore le personnage de Carla mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas la décrire telle qu'elle a été autrefois avant l'arc Edolas ! :)**

 **Voici donc le chapitre de cette semaine, qui se passe à la fin de l'arc des Grands Jeux magiques, lors du bal organisé par la princesse Jade afin de célébrer la victoire contre les dragons ! La scène sort tout droit de mon immagination et n'a jamais**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Colère**

 **PDV Happy, palais royal de Crocus, après la bataille contre les dragons.**

-« Natsu ! Attends-moi ! » M'écriais-je en essayant d'arranger un peu mes vêtements.

-« Dépêche-toi, Happy ! On va rater le banquet ! » S'exclama mon meilleur ami.

-« Mais je n'arrive pas à faire ce fichu nœud de cravate ! » M'écriais-je, en panique.

-« Tu penses que je sais comment on fait ce genre de truc, moi ? Laisse tomber Happy et viens ! » Me répondis Natsu en se mettant à courir.

Résigné, je glissai ma cravate dans la poche de ma veste et parti rejoindre Natsu. Je demanderais à Lucy de me la mettre sinon Erza me grondera…Ah, que d'insouciance Natsu ! J'espère qu'Erza ne tiendra pas compte du fait que tu portes une écharpe le jour d'un bal surtout vu qu'elle s'était donné une mission…Celle de faire respecter à Fairy Tail tout les uses et coutumes des riches fioriens pour que ce bal se passe du mieux que possible.

Mais alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je perçu un grand flash de lumière devant mes yeux, ce qui m'obligea à les fermer. Quand je les ouvris, je contemplai avec stupeur le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi ! Que c'était beau ! La salle toute entière semblant briller, avec son parquet en chêne, ses lustres sur lesquels pendant milles et un diamant reflétant la lumière du coucher de soleil, ses murs dorées et marrons, sa décoration de style roccoco, ses milles et une richesse exposés à la vue de tous que ce soit des vases en porcelaine ou des statues faites de feuilles d'or…Tout cela était incroyable ! De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu autant de chose aussi luxueuse rassemblé dans un seul et même endroit !

-« Wooow… » Murmurais-je, ébahi.

-« Happy, qu'est-ce que tu fais à regarder ce lustre comme si c'était du poisson ? Viens, on va manger ! » S'écria Natsu en me prenant sur son épaule.

-« Aye Sir ! » M'exclamais-je en me ruant sur le buffet avec mon meilleur ami.

Pendant près d'une heure, je passai mon temps à manger avec Natsu. Ah, leurs poissons étaient les meilleurs ! Même si je dois dire que leurs viandes étaient bien cuites ! Piles rosées, comme je les aime ! Leur cuisinier est un des meilleurs ! Bien meilleur que Mirajaine en tous cas ! Ah, et leur tarte aux fraises…Un régale pour les papilles ! Il faudra que je demande à Lucy de m'en faire une quand je viendrais squatter chez elle la prochaine fois ! Oh ! Et il faudra que je leur demande la recette de leur…Comment cela s'appelle déjà ? Comme les dames qui portent un voile...Ah oui, une Religieuse ! Qu'est-ce que c'est bon…Ce château est un vrai paradis ! Je voudrais rester ici pour toujours ! La vie est tellement paisible ici…

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis quelques notes de musique et que je relevai la tête. Sur la piste de danse, quelques couples prirent peu à peu place sur le parquet et commencèrent à voltiger parmi les éclats de lumières qu'étaient les diamants accrochés aux lustres. Les robes des dames virevolteraient en même que les hommes les faisaient tourner. Ce qu'ils semblaient en harmonie tous ses couples…Si seulement moi aussi je pouvais inviter la fille que j'aimais à danser…Mais comme à chaque fois, j'allais probablement me prendre le râteau du siècle…Alors ça ne servait plus rien.

-« Happy ? » M'interrogea Natsu.

-« Oui ? » Lui demandais-je, sortant de mes pensées.

-« Va inviter Carla à danser. » Me dit-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux et balbutia tout rouge :

-« Je…Je ne peux pas, Natsu… »

-« Pourquoi ? T'en crève d'envie pourtant ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Elle ne voudra jamais… » Murmurais-je.

Mais c'est alors qu'il me prit par les épaules et me dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

-« Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle va refuser si tu ne lui pas demandé ? »

-« Je lui ai déjà demandé des tas de fois à la guilde et elle a toujours dit non… » Murmurais-je, mes yeux se remplissant de larmes.

-« Et alors ? Tu vas abandonner juste pour ça ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Juste pour ça ? On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui souffre ! » Lui répondis-je, en pleurant.

-« Hey, petit pote, quelle est devise de Fairy Tail déjà ? » Me demanda soudainement Natsu.

-« Hein ? Bah…C'est de ne jamais abandonner, pourquoi ? » Lui répondis-je.

-« Car c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire ! Ne pas abandonner l'espoir de danser avec Carla ! Car tu es un mage de Fairy Tail, le mot « impossible » n'existe pas pour toi ! » S'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Mais comment ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Il suffit de bien te faire voir d'elle ! C'est tout ! » Me répondit-il.

-« Et comment pourrait-elle avoir une image positive de moi ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Eh bien…Euh…C'est-à-dire…Enfin…Tu trouveras sur le moment même ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Hein ? Natsu…Aide-moi plus… » Lui demandais-je.

-« Mais non t'inquiètes mon pote ! Tout va bien se passer ! Allez vas-y ! Va retrouver ta Carla ! J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu arriveras à obtenir cette fameuse danse ! Fonce, Happy ! » S'écria-t-il avant de repartir vers le banquet.

Avec un soupir, je me faufilai un chemin parmi les invités. Carla et moi ? Danser ensemble ? Ca ne se produira que dans mes rêves les plus fous et pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle avait refusé un grand nombre de mes invitations, j'allais encore lui demander de m'offrir une danse ! Ah, quel pauvre Exceed désespéré que je faisais ! Elle devait finir par me prendre en pitié depuis le temps…

Bon déjà, il fallait que je la trouve. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? En compagnie de Wendy surement. J'activai alors mon _Aera_ et mes ailes apparurent instantanément et je m'envolai pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la salle. C'était tout de même beaucoup plus pratique comme ça, non ? Plus vite je la trouvais, plus vite je me prenais un râteau, plus vite je pourrais aller me consoler en mangeant des poissons au buffet !

Hum…Alors, je cherchais une magnifique Exceed blanche sauf que vu sa taille j'allais avoir du mal à la trouver. Mieux valait chercher Wendy. Après dix minutes, je trouva enfin une jeune fille de 13 ans aux longs cheveux bleus coiffés en couette vêtue d'une longue robe de bal blanches ornée à différents endroits de roses bleues, qui était entrain…De danser avec Romeo ?! Pardoooon ? Wendy était entrain de danser avec Romeo ? Mais…Jamais Carla n'aurait laissé passer ça ! Jamais ! Que se passait-il ?

Je descendis à la rencontre de Wendy et Romeo quand je remarquai un peu plus loin Lucy et Mirajaine, vêtue respectivement d'une robe dorée pour ma meilleure amie et d'une robe prune pour la barmaid de Fairy Tail. Je me décidai donc à me poser prêt d'elles et leur demanda :

-« Je rêve ou Wendy danse avec Romeo ? »

-« Non, tu ne rêves pas ! » S'exclama Lucy en riant doucement.

-« Regarde-moi ces deux bouts de chou…Oh, ils sont trop mignons ! Je n'ose même pas immaginer leurs futurs enfants ! Ils seraient encore plus mignons qu'eux deux ! » Divaguait Mirajaine, avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

-« Carla a autorisé Wendy à danser Romeo sans avoir auparavant arraché les yeux à ce dernier ? » Demandais-je, surpris.

-« Eh bien…C'est une bonne question que tu poses là… » Murmura Lucy, en réfléchissant.

-« C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas au courant ! » S'exclama Mirajaine, ravie.

-« Attends, comment ça elle n'est pas au courant ? » Demandais-je.

-« Eh bien…Quand j'ai vu Wendy, Carla n'était pas avec elle. Alors, j'ai...Suggérer à Romeo de l'inviter. » Me répondit-elle, avec un sourire angélique.

Carla n'était pas avec Wendy ? Elle avait laissé Wendy seule en plein milieu d'un bal ? Impossible…Ca ne ressemblait tellement pas à Carla…Il avait du se passer quelque chose !

Instinctivement, j'activai mes ailes et me mit à chercher Carla dans toute la salle. Elle n'était nulle part. Je ne la voyais pas. J'alla donc demander à plusieurs personnes telles que Lily ou Cana, s'il l'avait vu mais non…Elle semblait n'être jamais venue…Comme si elle avait disparu.

J'allai prévenir plusieurs personnes dont Erza mais cette dernière me dit ne pas m'inquiéter, que vu la foule j'avais du la rater, et que si elle avait des ennuis elle saurait se débrouiller seule, car après tout elle était elle aussi une mage de Fairy Tail.

Je savais pertinemment tout cela, que Carla ne se laisserait jamais faire, qu'elle était forte, que si un danger approchait avec son don de précognition elle serait au courant avant tout le monde et pourrait y échapper, cependant…Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle. L'angoisse débordait de mon cœur et me faisait perdre mon calme et ma patience. Je ne savais plus que faire, ni où chercher. La seule chose que je savais c'est que je n'abandonnerais pas avant d'avoir pu trouver Carla. Jamais !

Cependant, je soupirai. Il fallait que je me calme et que je me rassure. Je me dirigeai vers l'un des balcons de la salle de bal afin d'y prendre l'air. J'inspirai et expirai à la vue de l'astre lunaire. Ah, ce qu'elle était belle la lune ce soir…Sa blancheur me rappelait la blancheur de la fourrure de Carla. Ah, Carla, ma belle Carla, mon amour…Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi avoir laissé ta protégée toute seule ? N'es-tu pas inquièté pour elle ? Ou as-tu tout simplement décidé de lui faire confiance ?

Ah, de toute façon pourquoi est-ce que je te cherchais ? Pour avoir la chance unique de danser avec toi ? Ce n'était même plus ce que je voulais ! Je voulais juste te voir, savoir si tu allais bien, te voir sourire, te voir t'enerver contre Romeo, te voir m'adresser un petit sourire en coin lors d'une de mes blagues. Je voulais juste être proche de toi, c'était tout. Je m'en fichais de cette danse ! C'était toi que je voulais.

Mais c'est alors que…J'entendis un cri venant des jardins. Un cri perçant, aigue et surtout qui ressemblait à celui d'une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Pouvais-ce être la réalité ? Ou revais-je ?

Tant pis, je me devais d'aller voir ! Je passai par-dessus le balcon sous le regard interloqué de certains convives, sauta dans le vide, ouvris mes ailes et vola à pleine vitesse dans la direction de ses cris. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Etais-ce toi, vraiment toi ? Ou n'étais-je qu'un pauvre amoureux désespéré ?

Je volais à pleine vitesse, ne me souciant que de l'atteindre…Y arriverais-je ? Et le ferais-je à temps ?

-« CAAAAAAAAAARLAAAAAAAAA ! » M'écriais-je, de toute mes forces tandis que les cris de la voix féminine près de moi s'amplifiaient.

S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait…Je vous en prie ! Faites que je puisse arriver à temps !

Et c'est alors que je tournai à gauche de toutes mes forces et je débouchai sur une allée dans laquelle je _la_ vis ! Comme toujours sa beauté me coupa le souffle, elle vêtue d'une belle robe longue de couleur lilas agrémentée de quelques ornements dont un collier de marquise en perle blanche…Incroyable, on aurait dit une princesse sortie tout droit d'un conte de fées…Elle était magnifique. Cependant elle était à terre tandis que cinq Exceeds se tenaient debout devant elle. C'est alors qu'un la pris par le col de sa robe et à l'aide d'un couteau lui entailla légèrement la patte. Je vis les quelques goutte de liquide rouge tomber et se déverser tandis que Carla poussait un petit cri de douleur. Je vis alors l'Exceed mâle rire tandis qu'une autre Exceed qui l'accompagnait gifla Carla qui se retrouva à terre. Elle leva alors sa patte sur elle et ce fut là le geste de trop. Je ne pouvais laisser passer cela. Oser blesser Carla…Pour qui ce prenait cette bande de morveux ?

Je volai donc vers Carla à pleine vitesse et m'interposa entre elle et la fille, à qui je pris le poignet et le lui tordis d'un seul geste.

-« Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à Carla ! » M'écriais-je.

Il me sembla qu'un feu s'empara de mon âme. Je ne pouvais supporter que quelqu'un fasse du mal à Carla. Je ne supportais pas ses cris et ses pleures ! Je ne laisserais personne la toucher si c'était pour lui faire du mal ! S'il lui faisait du mal, c'était aussi à moi qu'il en faisait ! Je ne laisserai jamais personne blesser Carla ! Ca je ne pouvais le supporter !

Toute ma rage et ma colère montait en moi et semblait se déverser dans mon cœur tel un torrent qui anéantissait tout autour de moi ! Je me sentais invincible et ma magie s'emballait ! Je sentis monter en moi tant de puissance qu'une aura bleue se forma autour de moi ! Je voulais protéger Carla de toutes les fibres de mon être ! Jamais je ne la laisserai seule. Jamais.

Mon regard noir se posa sur mes adversaires et se rempli de haine. Je ne pouvais pas les tolérer. Pour qui se prenaient-ils pour oser toucher à MA Carla ? Pour oser blesser une créature aussi belle, aussi douce, aussi gentille, aussi réfléchie, aussi talentueuse qu'elle ? Pour oser lever la main sur elle sans aucune raison que celle de vouloir lui faire du mal ? QUI ? Qui étaient ces minables ?

Je me sentis brûler un feu nouveau en moi. Comme si les flammes de Natsu s'emparaient de mon être tout entier et réduisaient mes ennemis en cendres ! Je me sentais capable de l'impossible pour la sauver ! Carla, carla, carla ! Rien que de répéter son nom dans mon esprit amplifiait ma haine envers ceux qui avait pu lui faire du mal ! Qui qu'ils soient, ils allaient payer pour ça ! Parole de mage de Fairy Tail ! On ne s'attaquait pas à Carla sans en subir les conséquences !

-« Vous aller payer ce que vous avez fait à Carla ! Je ne vous laisserais pas encore lui faire du mal ! Je la protégerais ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Happy… » Murmura alors Carla, émue.

Je me précipitai sur la fille à qui j'avais probablement cassé le poignet et je n'eus aucun mal à la neutraliser. Elle tomba à terre, inconsciente. Cependant, les 4 autres Exceeds qui l'accompagnaient se ruèrent vers moi. Quatre garçons de mon âge dont deux avaient une fourrure noire. Les deux autres possédaient une fourrure marron et jaune. Ils portaient tous une sorte de tatouage sur le poignet. Que pouvait bien signifier ce tatouage ? Qui pouvaient-ils bien être ? Des habitants d'Extalia ?

-« Aaaaaaaah ! » S'écrièrent-ils en se ruant sur moi.

J'évitai l'attaque du premier, passant derrière lui, et l'attrapa par derrière le mettant ainsi par terre. Cependant, son acolyte se précipitai droit vers moi. Je l'esquiva de justesse et lui fis un croche-pied, le faisant ainsi tomber par terre violemment. Mais trop occupé à le neutraliser, je n'avais pas vu le troisième Exceed qui se fondit sur moi presque instantanément. J'hurla de douleur quand il me griffa et déchira mon bel ensemble noir. Puis, je sentis une pression au niveau de ma gorge...En effet, le quatrième Eceed était passé derrière moi et avait ses bras autour de ma gorge. Si cela continuait comme ça, j'allais mourir. Je commençais déjà à suffoquer. Mon esprit se perdait peu à peu et devant mes yeux apparurent des étoiles. De l'air...Je vous supplie, juste un peu d'air...

-« Happy ! » Entendis-je alors.

Cette voix…Ce son déformé par la peur…Carla. Je ne pouvais pas perdre. Pas contre ceux qui avait fait du mal à Carla. J'étais…En colère !

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je mis un coup de coup à l'Exceed qui m'étranglait et m'arracha de son étreinte. Droit devant moi, celui qui m'avait griffé se rua vers moi et nous nous retrouvâmes par terre, lui au-dessus de moi, commençant ainsi une bataille dans laquelle nos griffes faisaient couler le sang de l'adversaire. Il me griffa au niveau de l'avant bras mais je réussi à atteindre son visage, le faisant hurler de douleur. Je pus alors me redresser et me mis à le frapper avec mes poings.

-« Pour ce que tu as fait à Carla, espèce d'enfoiré ! » M'exclamais-je.

Je le frappai _ad libido_. Je n'avais plus de limite. Je ne ressentais que la colère. Cette rage qui s'emparait de moi et détruisait tout sur son passage. Je ne ressentais plus rien d'autre que sa douleur. Je ne voulais que le voir souffrir, souffrir et encore souffrir ! Autant qu'il avait fait souffrir Carla ! Et je le ruais de coup, en ignorant ses cris, passant ma frustration sur moi. Je n'étais plus que colère.

-« Happy…Arrête… » Murmura alors Carla…Terrifiée ?

Malgré cela, je continuai à le frapper. Oser faire peur à ma Carla, la terrifier, la ruer de coup…Frapper mon ange ! C'était un crime ! Le pire crime qu'un homme puisse commettre !

Mais c'est alors que je sentis une patte douce se poser sur mon avant-bras. Je me retournai et vis…Carla entrain de pleurer !

-« Carla ? » Interrogeais-je surpris.

-« Happy…Je t'en prie, arrête, ne le tue pas… » Me supplia-t-elle.

Le tuer ? Je baissai mon regard vers le sol et ce que j'y vis me tétanisa : l'Exceed a la fourrure noire était couvert de sang. De son sang. Il y en avait partout que ce soit sur son visage, son ventre, ses jambes ou sur le sol. Il avait un œil au beurre-noir et ses poumons se soulevaient doucement dans un râle-mourir, un souffle erratique.

Comment étais-ce possible ? Est-ce moi qui avais fait cela ? Je baissai les yeux et vis mes pattes recouvert de sang…De son sang et du mien. Oui c'était moi qui avais fait cela. J'avais perdu le contrôle. J'avais laissé ma colère me dominer. J'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Quelle image de moi avais-je bien pu donner à Carla ?

-« Happy ! Attention ! » S'écria alors Carla.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de me retourner que je fus plaqué au sol par Carla. Sur mes gardes, je me redressai et mis un bras au tour de la taille de Carla : je devais la protéger coûte que coûte.

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-elle, rougissante.

-« Je te protégerais, je le jure. » Lui chuchotais-je.

-« Ah oui ? Pourquoi protégerais-tu cette catin ? » Demanda alors une voix insolente.

Je me retournai alors et vis l'Exceed qui avait tenté de m'étrangler. Un jeune insolent à la fourrure jaune et aux yeux marron.

Je lâchai Carla et me précipita vers l'Exceed jaune à toute vitesse.

-« COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE CA D'ELLE ? » M'écriais-je.

Malheureusement, il évita mon attaque et me répondis :

-« C'est à cause de cette catin que Extalia est tombée ! »

-« Extalia ? » Interrogea Carla suivant le combat de loin.

-« Oui ! Si jamais toi et tous tes amis n'étaient jamais venus, Extalia serait toujours debout et mon commerce serait toujours ouvert ! » S'écria-t-il.

Mais c'est à ce moment que je le pris par les épaules et…Lui donna un super coup de boule en lui criant :

-« C'est Carla, celle qui a sauvé notre peuple, alors…RESPECTE-LA ! »

Et c'est alors qu'il s'effondra, inconscient. J'avais gagné. Cependant, au moment de bouger, je fus pris de vertiges et m'effondra.

-« Happy ! » S'écria Carla en se précipitant à mes cotés.

-« Je suis désolé… » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais enfin Happy ! Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu m'as sauvé ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Mais…Je… » Murmurais-je.

-« Ca suffit, Happy. Regarde dans quel état tu es par ma faute. Il faut aller te soigner. Rejoignons l'infirmerie du palais. Wendy et moi y sommes déjà allés. Je vais t'y conduire, prend appui sur moi. » Me dit-elle en souriant.

Docilement, je me laissai faire et nous traversâmes les jardins. Bien que je fusse plus lourd qu'elle, elle me permit de prendre appui sur son épaule et nous arrivâmes tant bien que mal à l'infirmerie.

-« Ca va, Carla ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, occupons-nous de tes blessures. » Me dit-elle essoufflée.

Je montai alors sur un lit et m'assied tandis qu'elle traitait une à une mes blessures avec un coton imbibé d'alcool.

-« Carla…Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé… » Murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

-« Désolé ? Mais…Pourquoi ? Ça devrait être à moi de m'excuser ! Je me mets toujours dans des situations dangereuses et à chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'aide…C'est toujours toi qui viens me sortir d'affaire ! Alors…Désolée d'être aussi imprudente. » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-« Carla… » Chuchotais-je, ému par une telle déclaration.

-« Merci de m'avoir sauvé encore une fois, Happy ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me souriant.

Son sourire…Il était tellement pur, tellement sincère ! Elle semblait rayonner ! Et à elle qui était aussi pur qu'un ange, je lui avais montré des atrocités…

-« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Carla ! Pour moi l'important c'est que tu ailles bien. Tu sais, si je n'avais pas pu te protéger, je ne me le serais jamais pardonner. » Murmurais-je en rougissant légèrement.

-« Happy…Pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-« Car après tout…J'ai promis de te protéger, non ? » Lui répondis-je avec un magnifique sourire étincelant.

-« Oui… » Murmura-t-elle, en souriant à son tour avec tendresse.

-« Tu sais Carla, au début je voulais juste danser avec toi. Mais quand je ne t'ai vu nulle part, je me suis tellement inquiété que…J'ai commencé à courir après toi. Et quand enfin je t'ai trouvé…Ces salauds étaient entrain de te frapper ! Je n'ai pas supporté les voir te faire du mal comme ça ! J'ai eu l'impression que mon corps bouillonait et...J'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus sur moi. » Murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

-« Happy, je… » Chuchota Carla, visiblement surprise.

-« Je m'excuse sincèrement Carla ! Je n'aurais pas du perdre le contrôle ! J'étais tellement…En colère ! Que ces types aient osés s'en prendre à toi ! Je ne l'ai pas supporté ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir montré toutes les horreurs dont j'étais capable Carla ! Si jamais tu ne m'avais pas arrêté…Je crois que je l'aurais tué sans même m'en rendre compte ! Alors même si tu dois probablement être terrifiée par moi Carla, je…Je t'en prie, ne me déteste pas pour ce que j'ai fait ! » M'écriais-je.

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silences, qui me parurent incroyablement longues, quand enfin j'entendis Carla murmurer :

-« Je ne te déteste pas, Happy. Et je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Tu es bien trop important pour moi…J'avoue que oui, j'étais effrayée par toi. J'ai eu très peur, très très peur. Je ne te reconnaissais pas…Et pourtant, je savais que c'était toi. Tout le monde a l'habitude de te voir sourire en faisant des idioties mais moi…Je veux apprendre à te connaitre ! Que ce soit tes bons ou tes mauvais cotés ! Je veux connaitre le Happy en colère aussi bien que le Happy joyeux ! »

-« Carla…Je suis tellement heureux que tu n'aies pas peur de moi. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas apprendre à gérer ta colère ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Aye sir ! » M'écriais-je, tout heureux.

-« Alala, Happy, alors toi je te jure… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Ehehe…AIE ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Tiens-le coup, ce ne sont que quelques blessures. Merci de m'avoir protéger…Mon chevalier ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Merci, Carla ! » Chuchotais-je tandis que mon cœur dans ma poitrine battait la chamade.

-« Je suppose donc que je dois t'offrir une récompense ! » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-« Une récompense ? » Interrogeais-je, surpris.

-« C'est la coutume qui veut cela. » Me répondit-elle.

Puis, me laissant muet de stupéfaction, elle se releva, remis sa robe en place et se dirigea versle fond de la pièce. Et c'est ainsi que quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis…Quelques notes de musique s'élever.

Je vis Carla se retourner et me sourire tout en me murmurant :

-« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

Elle était tellement belle dans sa robe lilas. Cette couleur allait particulièrement bien avec sa fourrure que rappelait les quelques ornements blancs dont son magnifique collier de marquise et la dentelle blanche de sa robe. La lumière de la lune éclairait sa robe qui paraissait plus blanche que jamais et faisant particulièrement ressortir ses yeux d'or pâle. Ses douces lèvres rosées s'étirait dans un petit sourire tendre qui chamboulait mon cœur. Elle était tout simplement sublime.

-« O-Oui, b-bien sûr. » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi et…Qu'elle se glissa dans mes bras. Oh mon Dieu ! J'étais l'Exceed le plus heureux de tout Earthland à cet instant !

Puis, nous commençâmes à bouger lentement au doux rythme de la musique. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Cette scène semblait tout droit sortie d'un de mes rêves les plus fous et pourtant…Ceci était bien réel ! Et bien que mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, j'étais serein. Le fait de la sentir là, dans mes bras, vivante…J'étais rassuré.

Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ma colère m'emporter. Je n'avais pas été assez fort pour garder la tête froide quand j'avais vu la fille que j'aimais se faire frapper. J'avais voulu aller la sauver. Et bien que j'avais réussi à la protéger, ma colère l'avait terrorisé. Cependant, c'était grâce à ma colère que j'avais pu la sauver. Je m'étais découvert aujourd'hui une force que jamais auparavant je n'aurais pu imaginer. Et j'allais me servir de cette force pour protéger Carla ! Grâce à ma colère, je la protégerais.

Mais en ce moment même je ne pensais qu'une chose : Je l'avais finalement eu cette fameuse danse avec Carla !

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit texte !**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et si jamais vous avez des questions ou des idées à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas ! Vos avis sont très important pour moi, ils me permettent de m'améliorer et de mieux répondre à vos envies ! :)**

 **Sur ce...A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 4: Inquiétudes ! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, mes chers lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous passez une bonne semaine ? ;)**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos magnifiques reviews pour ce 3ème chapitre. Voici donc les traditionnelles réponses aux reviews :**

 **Vilande** l **: Hallo hallo ! :) Merci pour ta review ! Tu rtiens le record de la review postée la plus rapidement toi dis donc ! ;) Oui, j'aime faire des scènes un peu sombre (bon...On va peut-être changer le Rating après réflexion) car la vie ce n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir ! :) Oh, merci pour le compliment ça me fait HYPER plaisir ! ^^ Oui bah même nous on peut en rêver de temps en temps du prince charmant venant à notre rescousse, nan ? ;) Oui je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, ces Exceeds qui ont perdus leurs seuls ressources, ne réalisent pas que Carla a sauvé leurs vies...Oui,je vois, c'est une bonne idée ! Je la mettrais dans une autre fic' ! ;) Allez sur ce je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! :3**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! ;) Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Tkt pas, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et il n'y a pas de problème pour ça ! ;) Oh ? Ton préféré vraiment ! Je trouve que ce chapitre est le plus OOC de cette histoire pourtant ! J'ai pris pas mal de libertés avec ! ^^' Tu ressembles beaucoup à Happy dis donc ! :D Bon cette semaine tu risques pas trop de te reconnaître puisque c'est un PDV Carla ! xDDD Allez, bonne lecture ! ;) **

**Molastelo : Salut ! Je suis ravie que tu continues de commenter ma fic' ! :) 3 reviews en plus, wow ! ;) Alors déjà je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié mon travail ! ^^ Ah si j'ai écris une histoire dans la quelle ils s'embrassent (sur la bouche) au moins 3 fois ! Ça s'appelle "La destinée de Charles D'Extalia" va voir ! ;) Et il y a eu un vrai baiser sur la bouche aussi à la fin d'une autre de mes histoire "Disparition Londonienne" ! ^^ Une Carla jalouse ? D'accord ce sera fait ! ;) Par contre ce sera le dernier chapitre la jalousie ! ^^' Et non ils ne s'embrasseront pas dans le chapitre "envie", j'ai joué sur les mots dans ce chapitre, ça sera beaucoup plus subtile que ça (malheureusement le chapitre est déjà écris et je n'ai pas le temps de le changer) La meilleure ? Wow, ça me fais super plaisir ! :DDD Merci, Molastelo ! ;) En tous cas, j'espère que tu continueras à commenter mes histoires ! Et n'hésite pas à me donner des idées, j'adore quand mes lecteurs prenne part à mes histoires ! ^^**

 **Voici donc le chapitre de cette semaine, qui est une libre interprétation des sentiments de Carla lors du chapitre 341 ! Avant de lire ce petit texte je vous invite donc, pour ceux qui le souhaite, à relire ce chapitre ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Inquiétude**

 **PDV Carla, sur les routes, royaume de Fiore.**

 **Interprétation du chapitre 341: L'aube d'une nouvelle aventure**

 **PDV Carla, Magnolia, Strawberry Street.**

-« La mission est enfin terminé ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Oui, et malgré le fait qu'elle aura été terriblement dur…C'est une vraie réussite pour nous ! » S'écria Erza, les yeux brillants.

-« Tu veux dire une vraie catastrophe plutôt… » Murmurais-je.

En effet, Wendy, Erza et moi revenions tout juste d'une mission d'une semaine à Onibus. Nous avions accepté cette mission venant d'un dénommé Rabian, directeur du théâtre de Schéhérazade…Mais quelle folie nous avais poussé à accepter cette requête ?! Surement la récompense…Des bonbons extrêmement rares et tellement délicieux qu'Erza et Wendy en avaient eu l'eau à bouche immédiatement. Et même si je ne l'admettrais pour rien au monde, je les avais moi aussi trouvé d'un délice extrême. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout s'était passé à merveille jusqu'à ce que l'on nous annonce la pièce que nous devions interpréter était… « Rave » d'Hiro Mashima. C'est une blague ?! Ce n'est pas un classique du théâtre, voyons ! Moi qui avais pensé avoir à faire une pièce telle que « Romeo et Juliette » ou encore « L'école des femmes » mais non…Rave, quoi ! De son vrai nom Resha Valentine, cette pièce raconte l'histoire d'un jeune garçon Haru, un Rave Master accompagné d'un étrange animal : Plue et d'une jeune fille énergique ayant perdue la mémoire : Ellie. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas l'un des classiques auquel je m'étais attendue j'avais néanmoins apprécié cette histoire pour la justesse de ses sentiments. Cependant, la répartition des rôles ne se fit pas ma faveur…J'avais été condamné à jouer un vulgaire animal, certes d'une importance capitale dans l'histoire, mais un animal quand même ! J'étais une Exceed ! Un être vivant, sensible et doué de parole ! Pas comme cet espèce de…Chien ! Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avions mis le feu aux planches et avions gagné tant bien que mal la récompense.

-« Où allons-nous, Erza-san ? » Demanda Wendy, me tirant ainsi de mes pensées.

-« Partager la récompense avec le reste de l'équipe. Enfin…Uniquement si cela vous convient. » Répondit-elle.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. » Répondit Wendy en souriant.

-« Et pour toi, Carla ? » Me demanda Erza.

-« Je pense que c'est là une manière très juste de renforcer nos liens et puis…Nous sommes une équipe après tout ! » M'exclamais-je, avec un clin d'oeil.

-« Et si nous gardons tout pour nous, vu la quantité de bonbons que nous avons, nous allons avoir une indigestion ! » Nous dit Wendy en souriant.

-« Certes, Wendy…Mais alors pourquoi allons-nous chez Lucy, Erza ? » Demandais à la principale concernée.

-« Eh bien…Lucy, Natsu, Grey et Happy doivent y être. Ils trainent toujours là, alors ce n'est pas compliqué. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Oui c'est vrai ! » M'exclamais-je avec un sourire.

Puis après un peu de marche, nous arrivâmes finalement à l'appartement de Lucy, qui, chose rare, était fermé.

-« He ho ! Lucy-san ? Natsu-san ? Happy ? Grey-san ? Il y a quelqu'un ? » Interrogea Wendy en frappant à la porte.

-« C'est fermé. Lucy n'est pas encore rentrée ? Les garçons non plus ? » Demandais-je, vraiment très surprise.

J'étais en effet surprise. Happy et les autres auraient du être là…Leur travail aurait du prendre fin il y a déjà trois jours. Et c'est alors que mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre quand une idée effleura mon esprit…Se pourrait-il…Qu'ils leur soit arrivé quelque chose ? Pourtant…Si je me souviens bien leur mission était bien payée et…Plutôt simple. Enfin si je me base sur ce que m'avait dit Happy avant partir. Il aurait s'agit selon lui de la mission parfaite pour réconcilier Natsu et Grey, qui s'était disputé la veille plus fortement que d'habitude. Happy et sa gentillesse, vous savez…En en y pensant, je ne pu empêcher à un magnifique sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage. Happy…Cet idiot d'Exceed bleu que j'aimais tant pour une raison qui m'échappait. Peut-être est-ce dû à tout ce que nous avions ensemble ? Toutes ses aventures où nous nous soutenions mutuellement où quoi qu'il arrive il me…Protégeait au péril de sa propre vie. Happy, qui vivait comme son nom l'indiquait, voulant plus que tout rendre les gens qui l'entouraient heureux. Et c'était le but même de cette mission : rendre Natsu et Grey heureux.

-« Hmm…Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que Lucy rentre ou… » Commença Erza avec des yeux brillants, en me sortant de mes pensés.

Oh, je le sentais mal ! Quand elle avait ce regard là, c'est qu'elle tramait quelque chose !

-« Ou ? » Interrogeais-je.

Erza marqua un petit silence d'actrice avant de me répondre :

-« Entrer. »

Je haussai un sourcil, dubitative et lui demanda :

-« Comment ? »

-« En forçant la serrure, bien sûr ! » Me répondit-elle sur le ton d'une banalité.

-« FORCER LA SERRURE ? » S'écria Wendy.

-« Hmm…Nous n'allons pas rester là à attendre ici. Comment veux-tu faire, Erza ? » Lui demandais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'elle activa sa magie et apparu…Une épingle à chignon. Erza se pencha alors sur la serrure et la mit dedans tout en essayant d'ouvrir, ce qu'elle réussi après seulement deux petites minutes.

-« Classique. » Commentais-je, en entrant dans l'appartement.

-« M-M-Mais E-Erza-san ! O-On ne pe…Peut pas entrer c-comme ça ! » S'exclama Wendy dans tout ses états.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, Wendy. Nous ne sommes pas pires que Happy et les autres de toute façon et puis…Nous sommes venus pour lui faire partager notre récompense alors…Ca passera ! » Lui dis-je.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une petite heure, une Lucy complètement estomaquée et sentant le gel douche à la rose débarqua dans son appartement tout en hurlant en nous voyons, tranquillement assises sur son canapé:

-« POURQUOI CA ME RAPPELE DES SOUVENIRS ?! »

-« Bienvenu à la maison ! » S'exclama joyeusement Wendy en la voyant.

-« Désolées, on s'est incrustés. » Lui expliqua tranquillement Erza.

-« C'est chouette chez toi. » Commençais-je tout en regardant la décoration, qui je dois l'avouer, était plutôt à mon goût.

-« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, les filles ? » Nous demanda Lucy.

-« Les bonbons qu'on a eu en récompense…Disons qu'il y en a un peu trop juste pour nous trois, alors on est venues partager. » Répondit Erza.

-« Ahh, merci ! Alors ça veut dire que vous avez bien bossé ? » Nous demanda Lucy, aux anges.

-« C'était parfait ! » S'écria Erza, les yeux brillants.

-« Euh…Pas mal… » Répondit Wendy avec un petit sourire gêné.

Décidant de chercher des réponses à mes interrogations, j'abordai le sujet qui me tracassait :

-« Et sinon, Happy et les autres ne sont pas encore rentrés ? »

J'eus énormément de mal à poser ma question avec calme. Tout mon corps était affolé : mon cœur battait à sens à l'heure, mes pattes et ma voix tremblaient légèrement tandis que mes joues se mettaient à rosir sans aucune raison…A part lui. Happy…Il était le plus faible des trois. Pas que je le pense faible ! Du tout ! Il était même incroyablement fort mais part rapport à Natsu et Grey…Il ne faisait pas le poids ! Oh, si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose ! Si jamais il avait blessé…Happy ! Rien qu'en pensant à cette éventualité, mon cœur se serrait douloureusement dans ma poitrine ! Je me sentais tellement…Tellement…Mal ! Et mon don me faisait voir des images tout sauf rassurante ! Happy…Allais-tu bien ? Je sais que je devrais avoir confiance en toi ! Je sais que tu es un mage ! Un mage de la plus puissante guilde de Fiore et pourtant…Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette éventualité ! Que se passerait-il si jamais…Tu étais blessé ? Wendy serait-elle en mesure de te soigner ? OU pire…Si tu étais mort ? Moi…Que ferais-je sans toi Happy ? Sans toi, je ne serais pas celle que je suis actuellement, je serais encore aussi froide que la glace. Tu étais celui qui avait décongelé mon cœur, qui l'avait réchauffé. Tu étais celui qui m'avait fait découvrir la beauté du monde qui m'entourait. Je me souviens encore de tous ces vols que nous avions partagés ! Tu m'avais montrée tout les endroits les plus fabuleux de Magnolia ! Tu avais même sauté de la montagne la plus hâte de la région en ouvrant tes ailes au dernier moment et en souriant comme un idiot pour tenter de m'impressionner ! Au final…Je tenais énormément à toi, Happy !

-« Ca fait déjà trois jours. » Murmura Erza.

-« C'est vrai qu'ils sont en retard. Surtout qu'ils disaient que ça allait être facile. » S'exclama Lucy.

Alors comme ça mes craintes étaient bel et bien fondés…Cela ne faisait qu'amplifier la sensation de mal-être qui régnait dans mon cœur ! J'étais, pour lui…Inquiète ! Oui, j'étais folle d'inquiétude pour cette espèce de chat mâle ! Ah, je vous jure que s'il n'a rien, il m'en devra une ! Même…Pourquoi diable étais-je inquiète pour lui ? Moi, inquiète pour ce matou bleu ! Etais-je devenue folle…Non mais, vous rendez-vous compte de l'aberration ?! Moi, inquiète pour lui, quoi ! Jamais un jour, je n'aurais pensé exprimer de tels sentiments pour lui !

-« Tout de même…Vu leurs compétences, ce n'est pas normal qu'ils soient en retard. Peut-être ont-ils eu des ennuis ? » Interrogea Erza.

Voilà ! Je n'étais pas la seule à penser ça !

Mais c'est alors que Wendy proposa avec sa gentillesse habituelle :

-« Ils ne doivent pas être très loin. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille voir ? »

Et c'est alors que son regard se posa très fixement vers moi et qu'elle me regarda avec un énorme sourire. Erza et Lucy, intriguées par son manège, me regardèrent à leurs tours. Je restai muette pendant plusieurs minutes tandis que sous leurs regards fixes, mes joues se mirent à rougir. Ah…Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'avouer. Quoi que…Non, je nierais plutôt. J'avais un certain honneur et une fierté à préserver ! Décidément, Wendy ne me connaissait que trop bien !

-« Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiète pour eux… » Murmurais-je en détournant le regard tandis que les filles se mirent à rigoler légèrement.

-« Allons-y, alors ! » S'écria Lucy, en enfilant une légère veste.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes parcourant les montagnes de Magnolia à la recherche du lieu de la mission, que nous avait gentiment procuré Mirajaine avec son sourire habituel.

-« On est bientôt arrivé ? » Se plaignit Lucy.

-« Je crois que c'est dans le coin… » Murmura Erza.

-« Courage, Lucy-san ! » Lui dit gentiment Wendy.

Mais alors que je remarquai une étrange chose à l'horizon :

-« Regardez par ici, les filles ! » M'écriais-je, tout en me mettant à courir, sans m'arrêter ne serais-je un seul instant.

Dans ma poitrine mon cœur tambourinait à cent à l'heure. Comme s'il ne cesserait jamais. J'étais empli d'un mal-être qui me retournait l'estomac et que je ne serais pas plus décrire. C'était la première fois que j'expérimentais aussi fort cette sensation d'inquiète. Même pour Wendy j'étais plus calme ! Alors pourquoi m'inquiétais-je tant pour Happy ?

Je ne comprenais même plus mes propres sentiments…Pourquoi ressentais-je de nouvelles émotions pour Happy ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Pourquoi était-il différent des autres ? Non…Pas différent mais…Spécial ! Oui, pourquoi Happy était-il spécial par rapport aux autres ? Pourquoi voulais-je absolument m'assurer qu'il allait bien ? Et pourquoi mon cœur battait-il aussi vite dans ma poitrine et se serrait quand il effleurait mes pensées ? Je suppose que c'est parce que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison n'a pas…

Mais c'est alors que je m'arrêtai brusquement et que je poussai un cri d'horreur suivit de peu par les filles. Devant nous se tenait un énorme monstre d'au moins quinze à vingt-cinq fois ma taille ! C'était une sorte d'espèce de porc vêtu d'un fichu à motif avec une étrange jupe. Une femelle ? Surement. Mais quand même un spécimen de cette taillle ! C'était impressionnant ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait d'aussi grand dans les montagnes près de Magnolia ! N'étais-ce pas un grand danger pour la population ? Hmm…Surement la raison mission.

-« C'est… » Murmura Erza, estomaquée.

-« Le monstre de la requête ! » S'écria Wendy, impressionnée.

-« La vache ! » S'écria Lucy.

Mais c'est alors que remarqua que le monstre était K.O depuis quelques temps.

-« C'est fini depuis un bon moment. » Murmurais-je.

La sensation de mal-être qui faisait pression sur mon cœur s'évacua instantanément comme par magie. C'était finit. Happy et les autres avaient réussi facilement à en venir à bout. Ils devaient probablement camper quelque part dans les environs ou être sur le chemin du retour. J'étais tellement soulagée bien que se déplacer pour rien était un petit peu frustrant. Happy allait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi à ce moment là. J'étais sereine comme…Apaisée, oui. Toutes mes craintes s'étaient envolées en sachant qu'il allait bien.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis une voix que je saurais reconnaître entre milles murmurer faiblement mais distinctement :

-« Carla…Au secours… »

Je me retournai alors sur le qui-vive, prête à m'envoler, mais c'est alors que j'aperçu…Happy ! Il était dans un sale état, sa fourrure bleue complètement ébouriffée, ayant d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et se déplaçant en s'appuyant sur un bâton ! Il avait l'air tellement mal en point !

La sensation d'inquiétude qui m'avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt revient à la charge cette fois avec beaucoup plus d'intensité. Mon cœur était broyé en deux de douleur ! La sensation de mal-être était insupportable ! Mon corps entier tremblait ! J'étais tellement mal, tellement…Inquiète ! Mais à la fois j'étais soulagée de le voir vivant ! Olala, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de moi en ce moment ?! Et pourquoi ressentais-je tellement fortement ce sentiments inquiétude !

-« Happy ! » M'écriais-je, en laissant parler dans ma voix toute mes émotions.

Et c'est alors que je me précipitai près de lui pour le soutenir. Oh, mon Dieu, qu'est ce qui avais bien pu lui arrivé ? Pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ! Heureusement il était là, tout près de moi. Je pouvais sentir la sensation de chaleur que je me procurais le contact de sa fourrure contre la mienne, son souffle sur mon cou et son parfum entêtant…Ah, que de bonheur que de l'avoir près de moi ! Si je n'avais pas eu un minimum de pudeur et d'honneur ainsi que de fierté, je l'aurais serré contre moi tellement j'avais eu peur pour lui ! J'esquissai un sourire et l'aida à marcher près d'Erza.

-« Que s'est-il passé ?! » Demanda cette dernière tandis qu'Happy faisait seul les quelques pas qui lui restait afin d'arriver près d'elle.

-« Et bien, Natsu a commencé par… » Commença-t-il.

Mais c'est alors que nous entendîmes crier :

-« Putain, te fous pas de ma gueule, braise de merde ! »

Je me retournai, prête à agir face au danger quand j'aperçu…Grey ! Il était dans un état aussi pitoyable qu'Happy, ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, il saignait abondamment du nez tandis que ses joues étaient meurtris par les séquelles d'un précédent combat.

Mais c'est alors qu'à ma plus grande surprise une voix lui répondit :

-« Tu peux parler, enfoiré de pervers ! »

Et c'est alors qu'apparu Natsu, lui aussi sacrément amoché et c'est alors qu'au lieu de revenir vers nous, il se précipita sur Grey et…Lui mis son poing sur la figure ! Et c'est alors que commença une mémorable bataille durant laquelle nous entendîmes :

-« Tout ça c'est parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de cogner avant de penser ! » S'écria Grey tout en empoignant Natsu par le col de ses vêtements qui lui répondit avant de lui mettre une bonne droite :

-« Ah ouais ? Et toi, tu te décides jamais, alors c'est pareil ! »

Mais alors…Le résultat de leur retard de trois jours et de leurs blessures était…EUX-MEMES ?! Ils avaient passés trois jours à se battre ?! Et c'était comme ça que mon Happy s'était retrouvé dans cet état ! De leur faute ! C'était de leur faute aussis si je m'étais autant inquiété ! Is étaient inconscient ! Complètement inconscient ! Et tellement désespérant…Et je suis sûre que les filles pensaient pareils vu leurs réactions !

-« Ah. » Murmura Wendy, ébahie devant cet affligeant spéctavle.

-« Comme d'habitude, quoi… » Soupira Erza.

-« Et dire qu'on s'était inquiétées… » Souffla Lucy.

Mais c'était là de Natsu et Grey dont nous parlions. La façon dont il se battait était…Presque amusante ! Et puis le pauvre Happy avait dû bien souffrir...

Je m'approchai de lui et murmura tout en rigolant légèrement :

-« Trois jours comme ça ? »

Il me sourit à son tour avant de me dire :

-« Ils mangent et dorment un peu. Parfois. »

Et c'est alors qu'en voyant la tête qu'Happy tirait, j'éclatais de rire sous son visage ébahi tout en m'écriant :

-« C'est trop mignon ! »

Puis, il éclata de rire à son tour et c'est alors que son regard croisa le mien et qu'il se passa quelque chose que je qualifierais de bizarre…Pourtant, ce n'était rien qui différait d'habituellement ! Juste nos regards s'étaient croisés…Pourtant, cette fois-ci, je n'avais régi pareille. Ou alors n'avais-je jamais eu l'occasion de le regarder aussi longtemps dans les yeux ? Alors que nous nous regardions, mon cœur s'était affolé dans ma poitrine, mes joues s'étaient colorées en rose et j'avais souri tout comme Happy. Pourquoi nous étions nous souris comme ça ? Pourquoi n'avais-je plus qu'à ce moment Happy en tête ? Pourquoi m'avait-il parut que le temps s'était arrêté autour de nous ? Et surtout…Pourquoi m'avait-il parut qu'à cet instant…Que nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, d'un seul et même mouvement ? Quelle impression étrange !

En arrière plan, je me souviens d'une voix qui déclara :

-« Dîtes les garçons, vous allez vous arrêter un jour ? »

Mais c'est alors que nous étendîmes un retentissant :

-« TA GUEULE, TOI ! »

Et c'est alors qu'Happy et moi nous retournâmes en même en sursautant. Quelqu'un avait-il assisté à notre troublant…Echange. Il ne me sembla pas étant donné la première chose que je vis : Erza entrain de se faire frapper par Natsu et Grey, tombant au sol.

Il se passa un instant de silence durant lequel Lucy, Wendy et moi, nous churent choqués et raides dans les piliers, incapable de savoir par quelle bêtise les garçons avaient-ils pu commettre un tel actes tandis que ces mêmes garçons semblaient visiblement étonnés.

C'est alors qu'Erza se releva et ressemblant à un démon plus qu'à un humain déclara un simple petit mot qui pourtant réussi à tout nous faire avoir des frissons glacés dans le dos :

-« OK. »

Et c'est alors que les garçons s'écrièrent d'un seul et même ensemble :

-« ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! T'étais laààààààààààààààààààààà?! »

La suite ne fut que des cris agonissant retentissants face à la toute puissance du démon écarlate.

Je soupirais puis me retourna vers Happy et m'approcha vers lui tout en passant un bras autour de lui. Il me regarda surpris et rougissant mais je lui souris tout en lui murmurant :

-« Je t'aide à marcher ? »

Il hocha la tête en souriant et nous commençâmes à avancer en silence. Je me pelotonnai contre lui doucement et profita de sa chaleur et son odeur. Que c'était bon d'être à ses côtés ! Le sentiment d'inquiétude qui empoignait mon cœur quelques minutes plus tôt avait complètement disparu. Quelle étrange sentiment d'ailleurs que celui d'inquiétude ! Il broyait petit à petit votre cœur et n'en laissait que des miettes, vous étiez rongés par le désespoir et vous ne saviez que faire. Vous n'aviez qu'une seule idée dans la tête : courir jusqu'à retrouver la personne pour laquelle vous étiez inquiets et si elle allait bien la serrer dans vos bras tout en s'assurant qu'elle ne s'en irait plus jamais loin de vous. C'était un sentiment vraiment désagréable mais enfin de compte…Il était indispensable au genre humain. Je souris en regardant vers Happy et m'aperçu que le sentiment d'inquiétude avait laissé place à un étrange sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit texte !**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et si jamais vous avez des questions ou des idées à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas ! Vos avis sont très important pour moi, ils me permettent de m'améliorer et de mieux répondre à vos envies ! :)**

 **Sur ce...A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 5: Repos ! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, mes chers lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous passez une bonne semaine ? ;)**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos magnifiques reviews pour ce 4ème chapitre. Voici donc les traditionnelles réponses aux reviews :**

 **Vilande** l **: Hallo hallo ! :) Merci pour ta review ! Oui effectivement puisque c'est basé sur un chapitre du manga, repris en animé, même si je ne sais plus trop quel épisode ! (Il y en a tellement ! xD) Hum...Je n'aurais vraiment pas eu d'idée du PDV de Happy je crois, et de toute façon on devine à peu près ce qui s'est passé entre Natsu et Grey ! ;) De plus le thème était "Inquiétude" ! Ahahahaha, ses sous-vetements ! xD Oui je crois bien que Carla les trouverais afriollant ! Elle préfererait surement ceux de Kinana ! ;) Effectivement, c'est une analyse très juste et très fine des sentiments de Carla ! :D Ahahaha ! xD Et Lucy ne pourrait pas lui servir de bouclier ? Oh, ça m'a trop touché ce que tu as dit à la fin ! C'est carrément une citation ! Oo Trop beau ! 3 Je te citerais dans mes copies de philo ! ;)**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! ;) Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Ahahaha ! Presque manqué ! xD ;) Oui, les sentiments féminins peut-être ? xD Oh, vraiment ? Merci beaucoup du compliment, la description c'est ce qu'il y a de plus chiant à faire ! :( Hein ? Ah bon ? Bah c'était une occasion en or afin de se rapprocher d'Happy, et c'est Mashima-sensi en personne qui l'a dessiné cette scène pas moi qui l'ai inventé ! ;P Eh bien non ce n'est pas ça, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre et tu me diras après ce que tu en as pensé ! ;) **

**Molastelo** : **Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? :) Merci de continuer à poster des reviews ! ;) Et excuse moi pour ce petit retard, mais j'avais un partiel de microéconomie hier alors avec les révisions j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre ! ^^' Merci pour tes compliments,ça me fait hyper plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire de nouvelles histoires ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D**

 **Voici donc le chapitre de cette semaine ! :)**

* * *

 **Day 5: Repos**

 **PDV Carla, royaume Fiore, sur les routes.**

-« Comment nous sommes-nous retrouvés là ?! » S'écria Lucy, rouge de colère.

-« Bah, on a raté le train. » Lui répondit Natsu.

-« Espèce d'abruti ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en le frappant sur le crâne.

-« Aiiiie ! Ca fait mal, Luce ! » S'écria ce dernier.

-« Bien fait pour toi, flammèche ! » Renchérit Grey, encore une fois sans sa chemise.

-« Grey…C'est aussi de ta faute ! » Lui rappela Natsu.

-« T'as dit quoi là ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« Viens te battre ! » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-« Natsu-san ! Grey-san ! Ne vous battez pas ! » S'exclama Wendy.

Mais alors que les deux combattants allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre, une ombre rouge plana sur eux et s'écria :

-« Natsu ! Grey ! Que faîtes-vous ? »

-« Nous…Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, Erza-sama ! » S'écrièrent-ils.

-« Aye sir ! » S'écria Happy.

-« Ah…On ne va jamais s'en sortirent comme ça… » Soupira Lucy.

Bref, une journée tout à fait normal accompagnée de la team Natsu. Ah, quelle équipe je vous jure ! Comment pouvions-nous être la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail avec aussi peu d'entente et de soutien ? C'est à se demander si le fait que notre équipe vivait encore était un miracle. Peut-être avions-nous un ange gardien ?

Je soupirai et ferma les yeux. Alala, que de soucis ! Peut-être avions-nous été trop gourmant ? Enfin, gourmand…Nous avons tous besoin d'argent cela dit.

Ce matin en arrivant à la guilde, Natsu était venu nous voir tout sourire en disant avoir une trouvé une mission facile et payant super bien. 100.000 joyaux…Pour battre un monstre ! Vu la puissance destructrice de notre équipe, nous nous étions dit « Banco, allons-y ! » sauf qu'une fois sur place nous avons eu une très mauvaise surprise…Ce monstre pouvait se régénérer ! C'était pour ça que la récompense était aussi importante ! Pour en venir à bout, nous avons du combattre pendant 5 heures de suite et le détruire dans une attaque finale sublime utilisant l'unisson Raid de tout les membres de l'équipe tandis que moi et Happy avions du utiliser toute notre puissance magique restante afin de soulever ce monstre pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'échapper. Cependant, nous avions réussi à le battre ! Et nous avons eu la récompense qui allait avec !

Sauf que maintenant…Nous étions tous complètement épuisés et nous venions de rater le dernier train en direction de Magnolia ! Nous étions perdu dans la montagne sans aucun moyen de logement ni aucune nourriture.

Et malgré cette situation, ils se disputaient plutôt que de trouver une solution à notre problème ! Alala…Qu'allais-je faire d'eux ?

-« Tout le monde calmez-vous ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est ainsi que le silence se fit.

-« Bien, vu notre situation, je vous propose de trouver une clairière et d'y camper. C'est ce qui me parait le plus sûr. Comme ça demain matin, nous serons à l'heure pour prendre le prochain train. » Proposais-je.

-« C'est bien Carla, ça ! Elle a toujours une solution à tout ! » S'exclama Happy tandis que je rougis quand à son commentaire.

Et ce fut donc ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes en plein milieu d'une forêt entrain d'installer un campement.

-« Il me reste un tout petit peu de magie alors je pense que nous pourrons avoir des sacs de couchages pour ce soir ! » S'exclama Erza.

-« Il nous faudrait de l'eau…Et de la nourriture! Ah, du bois aussi ! » Murmura Lucy.

-« Nous allons donc faire 3 équipes. Natsu et Grey vous irez chercher du bois, j'irais chasser tandis que Lucy et Wendy iront hercher de l'eau. » Ordonna Erza.

-« Allons-y ! » S'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble.

-« Attendez ! Je vais avec Natsu ! » S'exclama Happy.

Mais alors qu'il avait fait quelques pas vers lui…Il s'effondra.

-« Happy ! » M'écriais-je en me précipitant à ses côtés.

-« Hey, petit copain, ça va ? » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Je vais le soigner ! » S'écria Wendy.

-« Merci, Wendy… » Murmura-t-il.

Mais c'est alors que Wendy poussa un petit cri effaré, attirant mon attention sur elle.

-« Wendy ! Que se passe-t-il ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je…Je n'ai plus assez de magie pour le soigner ! » S'écria-t-elle, en commençant à pleurer.

-« Comment ça plus assez ? » Interrogea Natsu.

-« Je…J'ai tout utilisé en lançant ma technique secrète de Dragon Slayer dans le combat ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Hein ? Tu ne peux pas le soigner ? » S'étonna Grey.

-« Tout est de ma faute ! Si seulement j'avais été plus forte, je n'aurais pas épuisé toute ma magie en laçant ma technique secrète et il me resterait assez de magie pour soigner Happy ! C'est de ma faute ! » S'exclama Wendy.

Je soupirai puis m'écria :

-« STOOOOOOP ! »

Seul le visage choqué de mes camarades me répondirent.

-« Wendy, rien n'est de ta faute. C'est grâce à toi que nous avons pu battre ce monstre, alors ne te culpabilise pas pour rien ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Aie un peu plus confiance en toi ! Quand à Happy…Je vais le soigner ! J'ai vu quelques plantes médicinales non loin de là et je peux me servir de son sac vert pour lui faire un bandage. Donc tout va bien, le plus important c'est qu'il reprenne des forces donc qu'il mange. C'est pourquoi vous allez tous suivre les ordres d'Erza. Compris ? » Leur demandais-je.

-« Aye sir ! » S'écrièrent-ils, en parant chacun dans leur direction.

Après avoir adossé Happy contre un tronc d'arbre, je m'éloignai un peu du camp pour aller cueillir les plantes dont j'avais besoin. Cependant, quand je reviens j'eus la mauvaise surprise de voir…Qu'Happy avait disparu ! A sa place se tenait…Une coulée de sang encore frais !

-« HAPPY ! » M'écriais-je en me mettant à courir de toutes mes forces dans la direction des traces de sang frais.

Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il été enlevé ? Par qui ? Par une guilde noire ? Ou non…Le monstre ! L'avions-nous vraiment tué pour de bon ? Happy, happy, happy ! Où étais-tu ?

Mais c'est alors qu'en arrivant à la lisière de la forêt, je le vis…Adossé à un arbre !

-« Happy ! » M'écriais-je en me précipitant dans ses bras.

-« C-Carla ? » Interrogea-t-il surpris.

-« Mais que fais-tu idiot ? » M'écriais-je.

-« Eh bien…J'allais rejoindre Natsu et Grey, pourquoi ? » Me répondit-il.

-« Dans ton état ? Mais enfin Happy ! Es-tu inconscient ou juste idiot ? Tu es blessé ! Bon sang Happy ! Sais-tu à quel point je me suis inquiétée pour toi ? J'ai même cru que tu avais enlevé par ce monstre ! Idiot ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu que je te soigne ? Tu risques ta vie ! Et moi…JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE ! » M'exclamais-je, toute rouge.

-« Carla…Je suis désolé. Je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus. Je ne voulais embêter personne, juste rendre service. » Me dit-il en me serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes comme cela dans les bras de l'autre, profitant tout simplement de la présence et la chaleur du corps de l'autre, avant que je ne murmure en me détachant de lui :

-« Idiot…Viens, je vais te soigner. »

-« Aye sir ! » Me répondit-il.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à soigner Happy près d'un arbre non loin du camp. Je pansais une à une ses blessures sous son regard bienveillant et bien que j'étais rouge de gêne, j'étais heureuse qu'il s'intéresse un peu à moi.

-« Merci, Carla. » Me dit-il, quand j'eus fini de le soigner.

-« De rien. Allez, il faut te reposer maintenant. » Lui recommandais-je.

-« Je…Est-ce que tu… » Murmura-t-il, en rougissant.

-« Oui ? » Interrogeais-je, en rougissant.

-« Est-ce que tu pourrais rester près de moi ? » Me demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux, sa fourrure bleue se teintant progressivement dans un rouge profond.

-« Bien sûr, Happy. » Murmurais-je, sans trop bien savoir pourquoi.

-« Merci, Carla. » Me répondit-il en souriant.

Puis, il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil me laissant là toute rouge, le cœur battant. Ce sourire qu'il venait de m'adresser…Pourquoi m'avait-il autant chamboulée ? J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était retourné dans ma poitrine ! Pourquoi m'avait-il fait cet effet ? Quel était ce sentiment qui chamboulait mon cœur et brûlait dans ma poitrine toute entière ?

Olala, son sourire…Il était tellement beau ! Tellement brillant, tellement rayonnant ! C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'il souriait, il mettait du baume sur mes blessures. C'était tellement agréable…Oh, et la chaleur de son étreinte. Lorsque ses bras m'entouraient, j'étais tellement bien. Tellement bien…J'aurais voulu rester là pour l'éternité. Je me sentais protégée, comme si rien ne pouvait plus m'atteindre, comme si en entrant dans ses bras les fantômes du passé et de l'avenir arrêtaient de m'hanter, comme si je laissais tous mes soucis de côté, pour trouver un peu de bonheur.

Mais c'est alors…Que je sentis quelque chose de lourd tomber sur mon épaule. Je poussai un petit cri terrifiée avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était que…Le visage d'Happy !

-« Des poissons…Je veux manger des poissons… » Murmura-t-il.

Je me rendis alors compte en rougissant fortement qu'il dormait et que sa tête reposait sur mon épaule. Olala ! Que devrais-je faire ? Le redresser ? Oui j'allais faire ça !

Cependant, je n'eus pas le courage de le faire. Je laissai donc reposer sa tête sur mon épaule…Ce n'était pas aussi désagréable après tout.

Happy…Sa fourrure bleue claire tout, comme le ciel dans lequel il prenait tant de plaisir à voler, ses yeux noirs comme le charbon à la fois si terrifiant quand il était en colère et si expressif quand il me regardait, son museau rose qui ressemblait à une framboise, ses bras dans lequel j'étais si bien…

Happy…Tellement courageux, n'hésitant jamais à risquer sa vie pour sauver la mienne mais à la fois si insouciant, si enfantin…Tellement vif avec son esprit de stratège mais aussi tellement idiot quand il s'y mettait…Tellement droit incarnant la force même de la justice mais à la fois toujours le premier pour faire une mauvaise blague.

Happy…Tout et son contraire. A la fois tellement impressionnant et tellement pathétique. Happy l'Exceed bleu de Fairy Tail, le partenaire de Natsu Dragneel : Nekomander, Happy du royaume d'Extalia…Il avait tant de cotés ! Que ce soient des bons ou des mauvais ! Il était impressionnant ! Que ce soit dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ! Et c'était mieux comme ça car après tout il était…Mon Happy.

Oui, mon Happy sonnait particulièrement bien à mes oreilles. Et dire, que j'étais là aujourd'hui à dire mille et un éloges sur lui alors que la première fois que je l'ai vu…Ah, quel désastre !

La première fois que je l'avais vu…Je l'avais pris pour un de ces chats-mâles, de ces chats errants…Vide d'intérêt, tout juste bon à exister pour salir la terre sacré d'Extalia de leurs ignobles pattes. L'interet qu'il me portait, je pensais que c'était juste une ruse de sa part pour me prendre Wendy et s'attaquer à elle. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pouvais laisser Wendy en danger !

Alors quand elle avait été enlevée avec lui…J'avais vu mes pires craintes se réaliser. Wendy, ma chère Wendy, celle sur qui je veillais depuis ma plus douce enfance, ma meilleure amie, ma presque sœur, celle que j'avais juré de protéger. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser entre les mains de cet Exceed qui, à coup sûr, la tuerait. Je devais la protéger. Quitte à faire équipe avec cette bande de bras cassés et utiliser leur force à mon avantage.

Cependant, quand j'avais constaté que cet idiot de chat-mâle l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie dans cette grotte…Mon monde commença à s'écrouler. Pourquoi cet Exceed aurait-il protégé Wendy ? Ce n'était pas logique ! Il aurait du la tuer dès qu'il avait l'occasion ! Ou laisser Brain la tuer ! Mais pas la protéger…Ce n'est que plus tard que je compris qu'il était innocent. Il ne savait rien de tout ça. Il était heureux, en paix. Il vivait sa vie, sans poids à porter, sans aucune malédiction. Il était vraiment…Heureux ! Sans aucun problème, aimant sa vie et la partageant avec ses amis.

C'est à ce moment la que je me mis non plus à le détester mais le haïr. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ne savait-il rien sur notre peuple ? Pourquoi ne savait-il rien sur notre mission ? Pourquoi avait-il le droit d'être heureux et pas moi ? Pourquoi devais-je être la seule à souffrir ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi avait-il le droit d'aimer Natsu et de vivre avec lui alors que moi je devais porter ce fardeau ? Pourquoi ? J'en avais versé des larmes…J'en avais pleuré pendant des jours le soir, étouffant mes plaintes derrière mon oreiller, regardant Wendy dormir paisiblement. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit d'être heureuse avec elle ? Pourquoi devais-je porter ce fardeau ? Recevoir des ordres de mission dès que je fermai les yeux ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devais-je être la seule à souffrir ?

Je l'ai fait souffrir. Je me suis vengé sur lui. J'ai utilisé les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour moi afin de me venger. Il a été mon souffre-douleur. Je l'ai fait souffrir autant que je souffrais moi-même. Et pourtant à chaque fois que je voyais son visage se tordre de tristesse, j'en étais malade. Incapable de ne pas le prendre en pitié. Je devais le faire souffrir, autant qu'il me faisait souffrir moi avec son ignorance. C'était de sa faute après tout ! Il n'avait qu'à être bien programmé ! Il n'avait qu'à ce souvenir de sa mission ! Je ne devais pas être la seule à souffrir !

Et c'est alors qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattu sur Magnolia et qu'un vent nouveau souffla sur ma vie. Ce jour-là, un Anima engloutit la ville, ne laissant qu'Exceeds et Dragons Slayers. Je du retourner sur ma terre natale, après tout je ne pouvais laisser Wendy et les deux autres y aller seuls. Je devais me prouver que j'étais capable de protéger Wendy. Cependant, je n'en fus pas capable. Non seulement je commençais à recevoir des ordres de mission en pleine journée et à pouvoir moi-même en demander mais je commençais à…Apprécier la compagnie de ce chat-mâle ! Celui là même qui m'avait fait souffrir ! Je commençais à penser que tout allait bien se passer, que nous libérer Fairy Tail et Magnolia et que je réussirai à protéger Wendy, cependant…Je n'en fus pas capable et ce fut le chat-mâle qui me protégea au péril de sa propre vie.

Il se dressa contre les Exceeds pour moi, il se mit un pays entier à dos pour me sauver, il se dressa contre des Dieux pour me protéger et j'en tombai amoureuse. Ce jour-là, malgré la peur, malgré le fait qu'il était faible, malgré le fait que nous faisions face à des Dieux tout-puissants, il se dressa contre eux. Il se releva pour moi et pour ses croyances ! _« Nous ne sommes pas vos marionnettes, nous sommes…Des mages de Fairy Tail ! »_ Cria-t-il à ce moment et ce fut ses mots, puis le fait qu'il prit ma main, et se mit à courir pour sauver nos vies, qui me toucha au plus profond de mon être. Je décidai alors de lui faire confiance et lorsque nous tombâmes dans le vide, je m'accrochai à lui pour ne plus jamais le laisser aller : il était devenu celui pour lequel je donnerai ma vie sans hésiter.

Nous réussîmes à recouvrir nos ailes en écoutant nos cœurs, nous réussîmes à sauver nos camarades et nous purent rentrer chez nous sains et saufs. Cependant, je du faire face à une autre vérité : mon don. Je possédais en réalité le don de voir l'avenir. Et ce fut là que mon monde s'écroula. Tout ce pourquoi j'avais vécu jusqu'à ce jour venait de s'effondrer. Tout venait de basculer.

Et ce fus à ma grande surprise que celui qui me soutenu dans cette épreuve celui à qui mon don avait gâché la vie, Happy. Ce fut lui qui me permit de me relever. Ce fut lui qui me donna assez de force et de courage pour. Ce fut lui qui me rendit le sourire.

Puis notre relation ne cessa de grandir durant l'île Tenrou, où nous détruisîmes le cœur de Master Hadès et affrontâmes l'apocalypse main dans la main. Nous nous soutînmes mutuellement quand nous recouvrîmes la vie 7 ans plus tard et je l'admirai aux grands-jeux magiques pour son courage face aux dragons. Puis, ce fut quand je faillis le perdre lors de l'attaque de Tartaros que je réalisai mes sentiments pour lui.

Ce jour-là, afin de nous sauver de l'attaque imminente de Jackal, il se sacrifia en l'emmenant dans les airs avec lui. Ce fut à la seconde où l'explosion retentit dans le ciel où je réalisai ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Ce ne fut que quand il décéda que je compris que…Je l'aimais. Et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ma fourrure pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter quand…Je le vis vivant devant moi souriant à pleines dents. Je courus alors dans ses bras, mes larmes de tristesse se transformant alors en joie. Et je me promis de ne plus le lâcher.

Et maintenant je me retrouvai là, sa tête posé sur mon épaule, profitant du silence autour de nous. Ce que j'étais bien ! Avec toi, Happy…

Je souris en me rappelant tous nos souvenirs, les nombreuses fois où tu m'avais offert du poisson, les nombreuses fois où tu m'avais dit que j'étais belle, les nombreuses fois où j'avais rougis à un de tes commentaires, les nombreuses fois où j'avais souris amoureusement en te regardant, les nombreuses fois où j'avais ou contempler ton sourire, les nombreuses fois où je me dis : « _Je t'aime tellement Happy !_ ». Tout ses moments précieux passé en ta compagnie, tous ses précieux souvenirs rien qu'à toi et à moi, je les garde précieusement enfouis dans mon cœur. En attendant qu'un jour je puisse te transmettre mes sentiments.

Et en attendant ce jour, je profite de tous les moments avec toi. Je profite de ce sentiment qu'est l'amour. Je chéris tout ses souvenirs, tous nos souvenirs. Et le souvenir que je suis entrain de créer là avec toi, je le chérirais plus que tous les autres. Car j'ai aujourd'hui le résultat de ce que j'aspirais depuis longtemps : une vie calme et paisible avec ceux que j'aimais et surtout…Celui dont j'étais amoureuse.

Avec un rire, je caressai ta douce fourrure bleue puis je posai ma tête sur ton épaule et m'endormis contre toi en ne pesant qu'à une seule chose : toi, mon Happy.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit texte !**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et si jamais vous avez des questions ou des idées à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas ! Vos avis sont très important pour moi, ils me permettent de m'améliorer et de mieux répondre à vos envies ! :)**

 **Sur ce...A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 6: Envie ! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, mes chers lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous passez une bonne semaine ? ;)**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos magnifiques reviews pour ce 4ème chapitre. Voici donc les traditionnelles réponses aux reviews :**

 **Vilande** l **: Hallo hallo ! :) Merci pour ta review ! Dommage que je n'ai plus de philo cette année ! xD Oula, il y aurait très peu de filles alors ! Oui eh bien par rapport au Raijinshu par exemple, je ne saurais pas laquelle des 2 est la meilleure ! ^^' Oui comme tu le dis, au moins ils ont rammener une récompense entière pour payerle loyer de Lucy ! ;) Trop chou ce que tu dis, si seulement Wendy pouvait t'entedre ! 3 Oui, mais je pense qu'Happy fera sa déclaration en premier ! ;) Hum...Peux-tu développer l'idée d'Happy suprenant des gens s'embrasser ? Ca me paraît très intéressant pour l'histoire que je suis entrain d'écrire ! (pas celle-ci mais une autre) ! :)**

 **Molastelo** : **Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? :) Merci de continuer à poster des reviews ! ;) Et excuse moi pour ce petit retard encore une fois ! ^^' Une dispute entre Happy et Carla ? Au sujet de quoi ? Une dispute de couple ou non ? Oui, ça je m'en doute ça serait pas top s'ils finissaient par rompre ! xD Euh...Alors là je comprends plus, tu m'avais demandé que Carla soit jalouse dans les reviews d'avant, alors j'avais fait une Carla jalouse, et là tu me demande un Happy jaloux ? xDDD J'ai pas très bien compris là ! ^^' Mais je ne peux plus trop changer le texte (pas assez de temps) et j'avais fait une Carla jalouse ! J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ! ;)  
**

* * *

 **Day 6 : Envie.**

 **PDV Happy, X791, royaume de Fiore, sur les routes.**

Natsu et moi voyagions ensemble depuis plus de six mois. Durant ce voyage, nous avions vu beaucoup de paysage différents, découvert de nouvelles choses, fait pas mal d'expériences follement amusantes, gouter plein de nouvelles choses et autres. Nous avions visité le royaume de Fiore dans tout ses recoins et étions passés par de nombreuses villes dont Crocus, la capitale, Hargeon, la ville où nous avons rencontré Lucy pour la première fois ou encore Freesia, la ville où Natsu avait détruit une église et où le conseil de la magie avait bien failli avoir notre peau. Nous avions exploré le royaume tout en faisant des recherches sur la magie et notamment sur la magie de Dragon Slayer et sur l'Aera. Nous voulions être forts pour nos camarades. Pour être digne d'eux. Pour les protéger. Actuellement nous n'en étions pas capables que ce soit moi ou Natsu…Vous me demanderez surement, pourquoi cette soudaine décision ?

Le combat contre Tartaros nous avait éclairé : nous ne pouvions pas protéger ceux que nous aimions. Nous n'avions gagné qu'à un seul fil là-bas et encore…Avec l'aide de Crime Sorcière et des Dragons. Tout les membres avaient beaucoup souffert que ce soit Erza ou encore Mirajaine, des mages de rang S de notre guilde ! Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de nous et de notre guilde si jamais les dragons ne nous avait pas prêté main forte. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de nous en sortir vivant et si seulement recommence…Nous ne pourrions pas compter sur les Dragons pour nous sauver. Surtout que le plus grand d'entre eux était mort : Igneel le roi des Dragons de feu, le père de Natsu était mort en affrontant Acnologia au péril de sa vie pour nous sauver, nous et son fils. La rage de Natsu devenait de plus en plus forte et la culpabilité pessait sur ses épaules. Je ne maudissais de n'avoir rien pu faire dans ce combat décisif à part emmener le démon Jackal loin dans le ciel. Je culpabilisais pour n'avoir pas pu prêter main forte à Erza dans son combat contre Kyoka…Cette bataille nous avait profondément marqués. A l'encre indélébile. Nous ne pouvions tout simplement pas laisser les choses comme elles étaient avant…Alors nous sommes partis.

-« Bonne nuit, Happy ! » Me dit la voix fatiguée de Natsu.

-« Bonne nuit Natsu ! Dors-bien ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Natsu et moi avions installés notre campement non loin d'une rivière dans une clairière à la périphérie d'une grande et célèbre ville du royaume.

J'entendis assez vite un ronflement et essaya de m'endormir en pensant à de délicieux poissons mais…Rien n'y fit. Je ne pouvais pas m'endormir avec ce sentiment si pensant sur mon cœur. Je me levai donc et m'assieds sur un rocher auprès de la rivière tout en levant les yeux au ciel et en contemplant la lune. Elle était magnifique ce soir et surtout blanche étincelant tout comme ta fourrure. La lune me faisait penser à toi comme toujours. Elle était ce soir aussi magnifique que tu l'étais, Carla. Ma belle Carla, mon amour ! Que c'était dur de se trouver loin de toi si longtemps ! Il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que je ne pense à toi : ta belle fourrure blanche immaculée, tes yeux de miels, ton museau rose pâle, ton sourire discret, l'expression de ta joie, de ta colère, de ta tristesse…Je ne cessais de penser à toi.

Carla…J'ai envie de te voir. J'ai envie d'être près de toi. J'ai envie de contempler ton sourire tellement rare mais magnifique et qui à chaque fois faisait battre mon cœur. J'ai envie d'entendre ton rire. De te serrer dans mes bras. Je ne supporte plus d'être loin de toi ! Je voudrais pouvoir te parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, te raconter mes exploits, te faire part de mes doutes, te demander des conseils…

Je voudrais être proche de toi ! Je voudrais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, profiter de la chaleur de ton étreinte, du contact et de la douceur de ta fourrure blanche sur la mienne, nicher mon nez dans le creux de ton cou tout en respirant ton enivrant parfum qui selon les jours passerait de la lavande à la fleur de coton tout en passant par le lys ou la rose. Je voudrais voir ton visage se colorer d'un rouge profond, entendre ta voix prononcer doucement mon prénom tandis que tu mettrais tes bras autour de moi et poserait ta tête sur mon épaule en toute confiance et en me traitant d'idiot charmant.

La seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est toi. Je voudrais que tu sois à mes cotés en ce moment même. Cependant…Si c'est pour te perdre alors…N'est-ce-pas mieux comme ça ?

Combien de fois, Carla, as-tu été blessée en étant à mes cotés ? Et si jamais…Si jamais je ne pouvais te protéger ! Si ce jour-là je n'avais pas eu la force ni la…Comment disait Lucy déjà dans son roman ? La vi..Viv..Vivacité d'esprit, voilà ! Si jamais ce jour là, je n'avais pas eu la force ni la vivacité d'esprit de prendre Jackal pour aller le faire exploser dans le ciel, tu serais morte, Carla. Si jamais un jour, je ne peux pas te protéger et que tu mourrais sous mes yeux…Que ferais-je moi, seul ? Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Tu es ma volonté, ce pourquoi je me bats, ce grâce à quoi j'avance.

Je te veux à mes côtés mais je ne veux pas pour autant que tu sois blessée. Alors…Si un jour je te demande de rester avec moi, ce jour là je voudrais être capable de te protéger. Afin qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien. Je veux faire ton bonheur.

Enfin…C'est bien beau tout ça mais pour peu on se croirait dans un roman à l'eau de rose de Lucy. Cependant, même si c'est un peu ringard c'est ce que je veux le faire : être capable de te protéger, Carla. Et puis…Rien ne me dit que tu accepteras de rester à mes cotés. Que tu retourneras mes sentiments. Cependant…Je veux y croire de toutes mes forces. M'accrocher à ce petit espoir qui me tiraille le cœur. Oui, je le veux.

Cependant, c'est vraiment pour moi de rester loin de toi. Carla…Que fais-tu en ce moment même ? Dors-tu ? Calmement dans ton lit juste à coté de Wendy dans votre chambre à Fairy Hills ? Surement. Et que fais-tu de tes journées ? Des missions avec Wendy, Lily, Gajeel, Grey, Erza, Lucy ou Lévy ? Restes-tu au bar de la guilde à discuter avec Cana et Mirajaine ? Rends-tu quelques fois visite aux Exceeds qui n'habitent pas loin ? Vas-tu occuper tes après-midi à faire du shopping avec Wendy ? Voyez-vous quelques fois les autres guildes ? Fais-tu des missions communes avec elles ? T'es-tu améliorer ? Ton pouvoir magique a-t-il augmenté ? Maîtrises-tu ton fabuleux et merveilleux don ? Dis-moi, Carla…As-tu changé ?

La seule chose qui me console c'est que je suis sûr de t'avoir laissé entre de bonnes mains. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive Fairy Tail restera avec toi et te protégera. Là où tu es, tu es en sécurité. Je fais entièrement confiance à Fairy Tail pour assurer ta protection. Je sais aussi qu'avec eux, malgré mon absence, tu seras heureuse. Tu as Wendy, Lucy, Lévy, Erza, Mirajaine, Cana, Juvia, Grey, Gajeel, Lily, Romeo et plein d'autre. Tu as tes amis à tes cotés alors...Je suis sûr que tu seras te débrouiller seule, Carla. Après tout..J'ai confiance en toi et tes capacités.

Dis-moi, Carla...Est-ce que des fois, par hasard, quand tu es perdue dans tes pensées, accoudée à la fenêtre de ta chambre, ton petit menton posé sur ta patte et ta fourrure blanche sublimer par les rayon de lune qui traverse la fenêtre de ta chambre, quand tu penses comme cela est-ce que...Tu penses un peu à moi ? Est-ce que...Je te manque ? Comme moi tu me manques ? Te manquerais-je beaucoup, Carla ? Serais-tu par hasard...Triste de ne plus m'avoir à tes côtés ? Moi aussi tu sais je suis triste de ne plus te voir tout les jours. Cela a créer en moi un vide qui ne pourra être combler que par ta présence.

Oui, Carla, tu me manques. Énormément. A la folie. Passionnément. Je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose c'est de te voir. Je ne veux que toi, ma belle.

Ah, si seulement tu pouvait être là à mes cotés ! Assise à côté de moi sur ce rocher, vêtue d'une robe blanche, riant aux éclats, un magnifique sourire sur ton visage, ta douce fourrure blanche éclairée et sublimée par la lumière diffuse de la Lune qui brille dans le ciel. Nous serions entrain de discuter et tu aurais ris à à une de mes blagues.

-« Oh Mon Dieu ! Happy voyons ! » Te serais-tu exclamée faussement scandalisée en mettant une patte devant ta bouche, tes yeux riant de malice.

-« Tu dois bien avouer que cela est vrai, Carla. Toi aussi tu es comme ça… » T'aurais-je glissé doucement à l'oreille.

Tu aurais immédiatement rougis et tu te serais exclamé:

-« Happy ! »

Cependant comme tu ne me repoussais pas, j'aurais continué.

-« Je rigole, Carla ! »

Tu te serais tourné vers moi, surprise puis tu aurais rougis et ton visage se serait peu à peu transformé en une petite boue boudeuse tandis que tu te serais écrier :

-« Rooh, Happy ! Alors toi, je te jure ! »

-« Avoue que je t'ai bien eu, Carla ! » T'aurais-je répondu avant de t'embrasser sur la joue pour me faire pardonner.

Quelle aurait été ta réaction ? Il n'y a que dans mes rêves d'amoureux transi que tu te glisses peu à peu dans mes bras ! Je ne fais qu'espérer et oh, comme l'espérance est violente !

La seule chose que je veux à mes cotés aujourd'hui c'est toi. Juste toi. Pourquoi avais-je tant envie de te voir ? Ce sentiment que je ressentais à ce moment même…Il était insupportable ! Combien de temps allais-je devoir encore subir cette torture ? Combien de temps allais-je devoir encore supporter sans ta présence ? Quand ce sentiment allait-il enfin disparaître ? Il opprimait ma poitrine qui se serrait toujours de plus en plus à chaque fois que je pensais à toi, Carla. J'avais mal ! J'étais en mal d'amour ! Seule ta présence pourra me guérir…Je le sais. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas pour une fois dans ma vie être égoïste et rentrer à Magnolia te voir, te serrer dans mes bras et ne plus jamais te lâcher ? Juste cette fois-ci…

-« Happy ? » M'interrogea une voix.

Je me retournai vivement et aperçu…Natsu ! Il venait à peine de se réveiller et se frottait encore les yeux tandis que ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude.

-« Oh euh…Salut, Natsu. Je t'ai réveillé ? » Demandais-je à mon meilleur ami.

Mais c'est alors que Natsu s'approche de moi et me scruta de ses yeux noirs pendant quelques instants avant de me demander très clairement :

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Happy ? »

Je sursautai, surpris et répondit en rougissant :

-« R-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais c'est alors qu'au lieu de m'adresser un grand sourire et de retourner se coucher, Natsu soupira et s'assied à mes cotés tout en regardant la lune.

-« Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien quand tu fais ce regard là… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Comment ça ? » Lui demandais-je surpris.

-« Je te connais, Happy. J'ai toujours été avec toi, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon partenaire de toujours, je t'ai élevé Happy, alors…Je sais très bien si tu vas bien ou non. » Me dit-il en souriant.

-« Natsu… » Murmurais-je tandis que des larmes naquirent au coin de mes yeux.

-« Donc qu'est-ce qui va pas, petit pote ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et il hocha la tête tout en me souriant. Je rougis et détourna le regard, embarrassé, tout en murmurant faiblement mais très clairement pour lui :

-« Je…Carla…Elle me manque. »

-« Happy… » Souffla-t-il en me regardant.

-« J'ai envie de la voir ! » M'écriais-je, tandis que mes pleures redoublèrent.

Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur ma fourrure et j'essayai vainement d'arreter de pleurer mais je ne pouvais pas. Qu'importe que je puisse être pitoyable ou enfantin à ce moment là : je pleurais. Je laissai s'exprimer mes sentiments. Je n'avais aucune honte vis-à-vis de ceux-ci.

-« Hey, partenaire… » Commença doucement Natsu, mal à l'aise.

-« Je l'aime, Natsu ! J'aime Carla ! De tout mon cœur ! J'ai envie de la voir ! Juste ça ! J'ai envie d'être à ses côtés ! J'ai envie de la voir heureuse ! J'ai juste envie être avec elle ! » M'exclamais-je dans un flot de larmes.

Mais c'est alors qu'à ce moment-là, je sentis deux bras puissant me soulever du sol et m'enlacer dans une chaleureuse et fraternelle étreinte.

-« Calme-toi, partenaire. Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de la voir et de la serrer dans tes bras. » Me dit-il.

J'étais l'un des seul à être au courant de l'existence du coté sérieux de la personnalité de Natsu. Il ne montrait pas souvent cette partie de lui-même mis à part quand il combattait un ennemi puissant.

-« Natsu… » Murmurais-je, ému.

-« Moi aussi, tu sais, j'ai envie de revoir Lucy et de la serrer dans mes bras. » Me chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

-« Vraiment ? » Lui demandais-je, surpris.

-« Oui. J'ai envie de la revoir. Comme toi tu as envie de revoir Carla. » Me répondit-il.

-« Alors pourquoi on ne rentre pas toute suite ? Si je vole à pleine vitesse avec toi, on sera à Magnolia dès demain matin ! » M'écriais-je avec un grand sourire, mon cœur rempli d'espoir.

Mais c'est alors que le visage de Natsu s'assombrit qu'il me dit distinctement sur un ton grave :

-« On ne peut pas, Happy. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je avec innocence.

-« Car on n'est pas encore assez fort pour les protéger, elles et notre famille. » Me répondit-il avec gravité.

-« Oui, mais peut-être que… » Murmurais-je.

-« Non, Happy. On n'est pas encore assez fort et imagine si jamais on arrivait pas à les protéger, hein ? On ferait quoi si elles mourraient sous nos yeux ? Si on ne peut pas les protéger, alors on n'a pas le droit de les revoir ! Je ne les mettrais pas en danger par égoïsme ! » S'écria-t-il tandis que ses yeux brillaient de volonté.

-« Natsu… » Murmurais-je, étonnée par sa maturité.

-« Tu veux aussi protéger Carla, n'est-ce-pas ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Aye sir ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger ! Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal ! » M'écriais-je en le relevant et en essuyant d'un seul coup les larmes qui coulaient sans interruption sur mes jours.

-« Yosh ! C'est ça, l'esprit qu'il faut avoir ! Bravo petit pote, je suis fier de toi ! » Me dit Natsu avec un sourire tout en caressant amicalement ma fourrure.

-« Et même si c'est dur, je supporterais d'être loin de Carla car…Je veux être capable de la protéger ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! Qu'importe qui est l'ennemi ! Je ne laisserai personne toucher à Carla ! » M'écriais-je tout en rayonnant de motivation.

-« Happy… » Murmura Natsu ému.

-« Je veux être digne de revoir Carla et de la serrer dans mes bras et si je ne peux pas la protéger je ne le serais pas ! » Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-« C'est ça, Happy ! » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Merci de m'avoir redonné du courage, Natsu ! » Lui dis-je tout en lui faisant un câlin.

-« De rien, petit pote…Je serais toujours là pour toi. » Me répondit-il en me rendant mon étreinte.

-« Et moi pour toi, Natsu. Promis, quoi qu'il arrive je resterai à tes cotés. » Murmurais-je.

-« Et moi aux tiens. » Me répondit-il.

Puis après un certain temps, je souris ma…(Ah, Lucy utilise toujours des mots bizarre dans ses romans !) Mac…Machia…Machiavéliquement et ronronna tout en demandant à Natsu, les yeux brillants:

-« Alors comme ça tu veux revoir Lucy et la serrer dans tes bras, Natsu ? »

Il rougit subitement et je su à ce moment-là que j'avais touché juste.

-« N-Non…Enfin o-oui mais…Bien sûr, elle est ma camarade ! » Balbutia-t-il tout rouge.

-« TU L'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMES ! » M'écriais-je en m'arrachant de l'étreinte de Natsu et en activant ma magie tout en faisant des loopings dans le ciel étoilé.

-« Happy ! » S'écria Natsu, tout rouge.

Et c'est alors que j'éclatai de rire. Alors qu'il y a peine quelques minutes, je pleurais. Natsu avait su me redonner le courage de continuer l'aventure à ses cotés.

Je ne doutais plus de mes sentiments pour Carla, Natsu avait su les démêler pour moi malgré lui. Je l'aimais et quand je reviendrais, je serais assez pour te protéger toi et toute la guilde. Quand je reviendrais, je filerais te voir et je te serrais dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais te lâcher. Et même si tu rouspéteras beaucoup après moi, je ne te lâcherais. Jamais plus je ne partirais loin de toi. Je sûr que tu me pardonneras car je ferais tout pour. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Puis après avoir encore un peu taquiné Natsu, je me mis au chaud dans mon petit duvet et tout en regardant la voute étoilé, je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée tout en pensant à ma chère Carla et en murmurant dans ma tête :

Carla, j'ai toujours aussi envie de te voir mais je me retiendrais car…Je veux être digne de marcher à tes côtés !

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit texte !**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et si jamais vous avez des questions ou des idées à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas ! Vos avis sont très important pour moi, ils me permettent de m'améliorer et de mieux répondre à vos envies ! :)**

 **Sur ce...A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 7: Jalousie ! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, mes chers lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous passez une bonne semaine ? ;)**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos magnifiques reviews pour ce 4ème chapitre. Voici donc les traditionnelles réponses aux reviews :**

 **Vilande** l **: Hallo hallo ! :) Merci pour ta review ! Ouais, c'est vraiment dommage mais comment auraient-ils pu le savoir ? C'était impossible ! En ce qui concerne ton idée, j'adore ! 3 Merci de m'en avoir fait part ! Je verrais si je peux la réuitiliser et écrire une scène comme ça dans mon prochain roman ! :D J'epsère que ce dernier chapitre te plaîra, j'attends ta review avec impatience ! Bisous ! :)**

 **Molastelo** : **Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? :) Merci de continuer à poster des reviews ! ;) Ahahaha ! xD Justement tu me demandais du PDV Carla tu vas être servi ! ;) J'espère que tu appréciera ce petit texte, bien que ce soit le dernier de ce receuil ! Et j'espère que tu continueras à suivre mes histoires ! Merci encore pour tous tes commentaires ! :D  
**

* * *

 **Day 7: Jalousie.**

 **PDV Carla, lycée Fairy Tail, cours d'histoire.**

 _Ding dong_

Dès que j'entendis la sonnerie, je levai précipitamment les yeux de mon roman et soupira. Ah, quelle plaie les cours ! Tout en secouant la tête, je me levai du banc où j'étais assise et rejoignis ma salle de cours dans le calme. Une fois arrivée à ma place, au troisième rang, je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise et soupira.

Je m'appelle Carla Marvell, j'ai 17 ans et je suis une élève en Première au lycée de Fairy Tail. Je vis dans la ville de Magnolia avec ma petite sœur qui est au collège Wendy Marvell, et mes parents Eric et Grandine Marvell respectivement journaliste et médecin, et mon grand-père paternel: Lowbawl. Nous habitons une jolie et petite maison dans la rue de Cait Shelter près d'un lac où Wendy et moi passons souvent nos journées de libres.

Je suis une bonne élève plutôt calme et distante envers mes camarades qui n'osent pas m'approcher. J'ai mon passé qui me hante: je suis très solitaire et je ne fais confiance à personne. J'ai les cheveux blancs mi-longs qui me tombent sur les épaules en forme de vagues, des yeux couleur miel et une peau aussi pâle que celle d'une poupée de porcelaine.

-« Asseyez-vous ! » S'écria le professeur en rentrant dans la classe tandis qu'un énorme boucan retentit.

Nous n'étions en effet pas moins de 36 élèves à assister au cours, ce qui créait des problèmes de discipline. Nous étions dans la dernière salle de classe, au dernier étage du lycée, et les rares professeurs qui parvenaient jusqu'ici n'avaient encore rien vu…Mes petits camarades mettaient un bazar pas possible ce qui nous avait valu le titre de la pire classe de cette année.

-« Monsieur Dragnir ! Asseyez-vous ! » S'écria soudain la voix du professeur.

C'est alors que je levai la tête et que mon regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noirs. Il était plutôt grand et portait l'uniforme réglementaire de couleur orange d'une manière décontractée, la chemise ouverte et sans présence apparente de veste.

-« Bien, monsieur ! » Répondit-il en souriant au professeur de toutes ses dents.

Et c'est alors qu'il passa juste devant moi en m'adressant un discret signe de la main avant de prendre la place devant. Je rougis quand à ce petit signe et baissa les yeux en souriant.

-« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la 1ère Guerre Mondiale ! Tout particulièrement la notion de brutalisation au sein de cette guerre ! Mais avant tout est-ce quelqu'un peut me dire comment à commencer cette guerre ? » Demanda le professeur.

Mais alors que le silence régnait dans la classe un élève s'écria tout a coup :

-« OUAIIIIIIIIIS ! Meilleur score battu ! T'as vu ça, Grey ? »

-« Putain l'alcoolique, j'y crois pas ! Ce n'est pas possible, t'as triché ! » Lui répondit son voisin.

-« Mademoiselle Albertona ! Monsieur Fullbuster ! » Repris le professeur.

-« Ah…Désolé, monsieur. » S'excusèrent les deux élèves.

-« Donc, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quel incident a provoqué la première guerre mondiale ? » Redemanda-t-il.

Cependant, cette fois encore c'est le silence le plus complet qui lui répondit. Cependant au bout d'un énième soupir de sa part, une main timide se leva. Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage du jeune professeur qui interrogea l'élève en question :

-« Une bombe atomique ! » S'écria Volen.

Le sourire ravie du professeur s'envola aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Je soupirai et c'est alors que mon regard se posa sur le binôme devant moi et que mon cœur se mit étrangement à battre plus vite quand mon regard rencontra le dos du garçon juste devant moi : Happy Dragnir. Ce garçon était un idiot fini complètement gaga des poissons. En effet, sa passion était la pêche et il adorait de se battre, s'attirant ainsi pas mal d'ennuis. Il était le garçon le plus sociable de la classe et était le seul qui n'avait jamais cessé de m'adresser la parole durant ces deux dernières années. Je n'avais jamais cessé de repousser toutes ses tentatives de rapprochement tandis qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné. A l'époque, je le trouvais idiot et pot-de-colle. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me débarrasser de lui et je n'avais jamais hésité à lui faire comprendre qu'il m'embêtait au plus haut point…Jusqu'à il y a trois mois.

Tout avait commencé normalement ce jour-là. J'avais eu cours de maths et de français. Durant la récréation, il était venu me proposer de faire connaissance tandis que je l'avais repoussé encore une fois. J'avais enchaîné avec une heure d'SVT avant de rentrer manger chez moi en compagnie de ma petite sœur. Puis, j'avais repris le chemin du lycée et avais subi deux heures de torture en physique-chimie. Cependant, au lieu de rentrer directement chez moi à la fin des cours vers dix-sept heures, j'étais resté aider la bibliothécaire à classer les nouveaux ouvrages qu'elle venait de recevoir jusqu'à dix-huit heure trente. Et c'est sur le chemin du retour que…Trois hommes, qui avaient l'air d'avoir la vingtaine, m'avaient abordé. Ils avaient refusé de me laisser partir et m'avaient frappé afin d'avoir mon argent. Cependant alors que j'allais leur céder j'avais entendu une voix s'écrier :

-« Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à Carla ! »

Et c'est alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'était rué sur les trois hommes et, après quelques minutes, les avais battu. J'étais resté bouche bée tandis qu'il m'avait aidé et tendu la main en me souriant. Après quelques moments d'hésitation, j'avais accepté et j'avais pris sa main. Il m'avait sauvé après tout.

Depuis ce jour, nous étions très proches. Nous nous entendions à merveille et il ne cessait de se préoccuper de moi. Nous passions toutes nos pauses ensembles et nous étions sans cesse l'un avec l'autre. Je me sentais vraiment bien en sa compagnie…J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui en à peine trois mois. Il faisait battre mon cœur dès que je le voyais et toutes ses petites attentions me rendaient heureuse. Et son sourire éblouissait ses journées.

Et actuellement j'étais là avec un sourire débile sur le visage à contempler cet idiot dont j'étais sous le charme. Comme toujours, ses cheveux bleus n'étaient pas coiffé et il avait un peu de riz près de ses lèvres...Lèvres que j'aimerais tant embrasser. Mais cela est une autre histoire.

Soudain, il se redressa et se pencha vers sa voisine, Lucy Heartfillia, une sublime et magnifique jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds mi-long, des yeux marron et une poitrine plantureuse comme chaque fille aimerait avoir. Elle avait également une taille fine, une peau laiteuse et un sourire éblouissant. En bref, une poupée Barbie pâlirait devant sa beauté.

-« Dis, Lucy… » Commença Happy.

Cependant, elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de regarder droit devant elle.

-« Lucy… » Murmura-t-il.

Encore une fois elle ne répondit rien.

-« Allez, s'il te plait Lucy, réponds. » Réessaya Happy.

Elle se contenta de tourner la tête à l'opposé de sa direction en émettant un petit « Hmmpf ! »

-« Allez, Lushy… » Chuchota-t-il.

-« Mon nom est Lucy, je te signale ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Lucy alors ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sur le visage.

Mais elle l'ignora de plus belle.

Je vis les sourcils d'Happy se froncer pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se détendre. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage tandis qu'il s'approcha de Lucy et…Pris une mèche de ses cheveux dans sa main. Je vis Lucy le regarder du coin de l'œil tandis que son sourire tripla de taille. Il repoussa sa mèche de cheveux avec sa main, jouant avec tandis que je sentis une drôle de sensation dans ma poitrine. Comme si on me brisait le cœur en mille morceaux ! Cette fille, Lucy…Était-elle sa petite-amie ?! Je veux dire pour jouer avec ses cheveux comme ça ! On ne fait pas ça à une amie !

-« Happy… » Soupira-t-elle.

-« Oui, Lucy ? » Lui demanda-t-il tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Tu peux continuer si ça te chante. » Murmura-t-elle avant de détourner la tête tandis que le rire d'Happy retentit dans la pièce.

Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Comment osait-elle draguer mon Happy comme ça ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Qui était-elle pour le draguer de cette manière ? Non mais ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un corps digne d'une poupée Barbie qu'elle pouvait tout ce permettre ! Je parie qu'elle n'a pas 2 grammes d'intelligence ! Elle ferait mieux d'étudier le matin plutôt que de se pouponner pour séduire MON Happy ! Tout ça parce qu'elle était blonde qu'elle avait une grosse poitrine ! Tss…C'était à moi qu'il avait sauvé la vie ! C'était moi qu'il venait voir toutes les récrés ! C'était avec moi qu'il voulait devenir ami ! Amis, hein…Peut-être n'étais-ce que ça entre lui et moi de l'amitié…Peut-être que je ne me faisais que des films dans ma tête…Peut-être qu'il ne m'aimait pas au final…

Et il était là devant moi à jouer avec ses mèches blondes devant mes yeux. Mon cœur semblait se fissurer à chaque fois qu'il touchait une de ses mèches d'or…Comment pouvait-il me faire subir ça ? C'était comme si l'on enfonçait des épines dans le cœur ! C'était insupportable ! Cette scène se déroulait sous mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de subir la douleur. C'était comme un électrochoc. Une vive colère, un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, prenait petit à petit dans mon cœur fendu en deux. Si seulement j'avais pu me mettre entre eux ! Si seulement j'avais pu enlever le petit sourire de cette poupée Barbie ! Mais quelle ... est-ce donc ? Je n'avais actuellement qu'une seule envie...La détruire ! Lui dire droit dans les yeux qu'Happy était à moi et qu'elle devait s'en éloigner !

Mais c'est alors que je remarqua que Lucy...Avait levé sa main. Automatiquement Happy lâcha sa mèche de cheveux avec un soupir.

-« Oui, mademoiselle Heartfillia ? » Interrogea le professeur avec un grand sourire.

-« Je crois que la 1ère Guerre Mondiale a commencé à cause d'un attentat. » Répondit-elle.

En plus d'être belle et sympathique, elle était cultivée ! Même le professeur était sous son charme ! Non mais…Cette gosse de riche ! Elle m'énerve ! Pour qui se prenait-elle dis donc ? Pour le centre du monde ou quoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde, y compris Happy, était-il subjugué par elle ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que moi ?

-« C'est cela ! Très bien, mademoiselle Heartfillia ! Quelqu'un d'autre peut-il nous en dire plus ? » Demanda le professeur.

Et je ne su par quel miracle mais avant que je ne m'en rende compte j'avais levé la main pour répondre à cette question.

-« Oui, mademoiselle Marvell ? » Interrogea le professeur, surpris.

-« L'assassinat de l'héritier de l'empire Austro-hongrois, l'archiduc François-Ferdinand de Habsbourg, et de sa femme le 28 juin 1914 à Sarjevo en actuelle Bosnie par un étudiant bosnien Gavrilo Princip est l'événement qui a déclenché la 1ère guerre mondiale. Un mois plus tard, le 28 juillet 1914, l'empire austro-hongrois déclara la guerre à la Serbie. Cependant, la Serbie était protégée par la Russie qui va donc déclarer à son tour la guerre. L'Allemagne se sentant menacée à cause de sa frontière commune avec la Russie va donc déclarer la guerre à son tour. Presque immédiatement, l'Italie se déclare neutre. Puis suivront peu après, les déclarations de guerre de la France et de l'Angleterre bien que cette dernière aura longuement hésité à rejoindre cette guerre. » Dis-je d'une seule traite.

Mon intervention fit place à un lourd silence tandis que tous me regardaient avec des yeux révulsés. Même le professeur ! Cependant, mon cœur se souleva quand je vis qu'Happy regardait dans ma direction, tout aussi étonné que les autres.

Aaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de prendre la parole ?! En 13 ans de scolarité, j'avais toujours limité mes interventions orales au strict minimum, c'est à dire à environ une douzaine d'intervention par trimestre. Et je ne faisais JAMAIS l'étalage de mes connaissances durant celles-ci ! Je me contentais de donner la réponse ! Pourquoi diable avais-je pris la parole pour raconter tout ça avant même que mon propre cerveau n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait ! Comment étais-ce possible ? Moi qui mettais un point d'honneur à ce que l'on ne me remarque jamais ! Pourquoi maintenant alors ?

Je soupira tandis que mes joues prirent une teinte rosée. Quelle question ! C'était pour lui que je l'avais fait, pour lutter contre elle, pour qu'il me remarque ! Ah, ce que c'était pathétique ! J'avais cédé à de tels sentiments ! Je n'avais pas supporté de le voir avec elle...Et je ne le supportais toujours pas ! En réalité j'étais...J'étais tout simplement...Jalouse ! J'étais jalouse de Lucy Heartfillia, qui recevait toutes les attentions de celui que j'aimais ! Ce que c'était pathétique ! J'étais juste jalouse d'elle ! Jalouse jusqu'au point de bouleverser tout mes principes ! Étais-ce même normal d'être aussi jalouse que moi ? Il était vrai que j'étais d'un naturel possessif...Beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien.

-« Eh bien...Cela est tout à fait juste. Félicitations, mademoiselle Marvell. » Me dit le professeur, bouche bée.

-« Merci. » Répondis-je, avec humilité.

Puis le cours repris normalement mais c'est alors que je remarqua que le regard d'Happy était toujours fixé...Sur moi ! Il était la bouche grande ouverte à me regarder avec étonnement et...Fascination ? Presque immédiatement, mes joues s'empourprèrent et je baisais la tête afin qu'il ne puisse pas les voir. Happy me regardait moi ! Un sourire naquit sur mon visage et mon cœur sembla exploser ! Happy me regardait ! Je ne pouvais être plus heureuse !

Cependant au bout de quelques minutes, il détourna son regard de moi. Que pensait-il de moi ? Me prenait-il pour une...Fayotte ? Pour une miss-je-sais-tout ? Pour une fille trop cultivée pour lui ? Aaaaah ! Au final, je n'avais fait qu'empirer la situation !

-« Dis Lucy… » Entendis-je.

Je relevai alors la tête pour voir Happy parler à Lucy.

-« Quoi ? » Répondit cette dernière.

-« Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça. » Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Se pourrait-il que ce soit…Une dispute de couple ?! Sortaient-ils ensembles ?

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-elle, doucement.

-« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Lushy. Je suis allé trop loin. » Chuchota-t-il.

-« Non, je suis aussi responsable. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Non c'est moi qui t'es entrainée dans cette histoire. » Lui répondit-il honteux.

-« Happy…Puisque je te dis que je ne t'en veux plus ! » S'écria-t-elle en riant.

-« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-« Puisque je te le dit ! » Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-« Wooow ! T'es vraiment la personne la plus gentille que je n'ai jamais rencontrée ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

La personne la plus gentille qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré…Et c'était elle.

-« Je sais que tu ne résistes pas à mon charme ! » Murmura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé tandis qu'Happy riait…Légèrement embarrassé.

Mon cœur venait de se fissurer en deux. La plus gentille…Ne résiste pas à mon charme…Ses clins d'œil et son rire embarrassé…Cela ne pouvait vouloir ne dire qu'une seule chose…Happy et Lucy sortaient ensemble…Ils étaient en couple !

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et j'avais sauvagement envie d'étranger Lucy. Vraiment, qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Ne pouvais-je donc pas tomber amoureuse d'un garçon célibataire ? N'avais-je donc pas le droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi devais-je donc souffrir et pas elle ? Pourquoi ?

J'étais désespérée et ne pouvait plus les regarder sans souffrir. Leur bonheur si parfait…Et puis que pouvais-je moi face à Lucy ? Face à sa beauté, à son corps de rêve, à sa culture, à son charme, à sa sociabilité et à son sourire ! Elle était telle une étoile qui brillait au fin fond de la galaxie ! Elle apportait à tous une lumière dorée, comme ces cheveux, et subjuguait tout le monde ! Ses cheveux…Ses magnifiques cheveux d'or qui se reflétaient au soleil ! Pouvais-je lutter moi avec mes cheveux blancs, mes cheveux de « vieille » ? Non assurément pas…Face à elle je n'étais rien. Elle était le soleil et moi…La lune.

Je soupirai et continua de suivre le cours en retenant mes larmes malgré moi quand enfin la cloche sonna. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'aller m'enfermer dans les toilettes et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Cependant, à peine le professeur eut-il ouvert la porte de la salle de classe…Qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux roses se précipita dans celle-ci.

-« Luce ! » S'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table de Lucy Heartfillia.

-« N-Natsu ? » Interrogea cette dernière, visiblement surprise.

-« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout à l'heure ! Ce n'était pas intentionnel ! C'était un accident ! Je t'en prie, Luce, pardonne-moi, je serais près à accepter n'importe laquelle des punitions que tu pourras me donner ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Vraiment, Natsu ? N'importe laquelle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui, je te le jure ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pour me faire pardonner ! Qu'importe ce que tu me demanderas ! » Répondit-il.

-« Même…Aller faire un câlin à Grey ? » Demanda-t-elle avec malice cette fois.

Il dégluti fortement et baissa la tête en répondant :

-« Oui. »

Mais c'est alors qu'à ce moment précis, Lucy se leva de sa chaise et…Sauta dans les bras du dénommé Natsu en…L'embrassant passionnément.

Et c'est alors que les commentaires des élèves de la classe sur le nouveau couple ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Quoiiiiiiii ? Pourquoi l'embrassait-elle ? N'était-elle pas en couple avec Happy…Elle était en couple avec lui ? Raaaaah, je n'y comprenais plus rien ! Quel était exactement leur relation à tout les trois ? Un…Triangle amoureux ?!

Mais c'est alors que je vis Happy se rapproche de Natsu et lui poser sa main sur l'épaule tout en lui disant :

-« Gagné, frérot ! Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il fallait juste s'excuser auprès d'elle ! »

Frérot…Frérot…FREROT ?!

Attendez…Cet individu était…LE GRAND-FRERE D'Happy ?!

-« Ouais mais tu sais c'est dur d'avoir une petite-amie… » Murmura-t-il.

Un petite-amie ?! Mais alors…Lucy était la petite-amie du grand-frère d'Happy ?! Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

-« Ahaha ! Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Surtout Lucy comme petite-amie ! » Répliqua Happy avec un grand sourire.

Mais comment avais-je pu croire qu'elle était sa petite-amie ? S'ils avaient une telle proximité c'est car c'était la petite-amie de son grand-frère ! Ce que j'avais été idiote ! Mais comment avais-je pu être jalouse d'elle ? Comment ? La traitant de tous les noms alors que je ne la connaissais même pas ! Comment avais-je pu être aussi…Vile ? Etre aussi méchante avec une personne inconnue ne me ressemblait pas ! Mais je suppose que c'était à cause de l'amour…L'amour rendait les gens fous, c'était bien connu. Et j'avais moi aussi succombé à ce mal qui nous rongeait de toutes parts: la jalousie.

-« Carla ? » Interrogea-t-on.

-« Oui ? » Répondis-je en tournant la tête.

Mais c'est alors que devant moi se trouvait…Happy ! Mon cœur se mit immédiatement à battre plus vite dans ma poitrine tandis que mes joues se colorèrent en roses. Happy venait me voir moi ! Un sentiment de joie m'empli presque immédiatement et un sourire béat apparu sur mon visage.

-« Salut ! » Me dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

-« Salut, Happy. » Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il y a eu un petit silence avant qu'Happy ne prenne la parole :

-« Euh…J'ai…Euh…Eté très impressionné quand tu as parlé de la première guerre mondiale… » Commença-t-il.

-« Vraiment ? » M'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

\- «Oui! C'était très intéressant ce que tu racontais et comme je n'ai pas tout fait pour suivre la leçon d'aujourd'hui à cause de l'histoire entre Lucy et Natsu ... Est-ce que ... Euh ... Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »Me demande-t-il.

-" Bien sur. »Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- «Merci Carla! »S'écria-t-il.

Puis il prit une chaise et s'assit à coté de moi alors que je lui expliquais toute la vie d'aujourd'hui ... Dans un bonheur sans limite. Juste être avec lui me rendait heureuse. Et au final, je n'avais aucune raison d'être jalouse car Lucy embrassait Natsu alors qu'Happy était avec moi. D'une certaine manière, j'invitait.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit texte !**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et si jamais vous avez des questions ou des idées à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas ! Vos avis sont très important pour moi, ils me permettent de m'améliorer et de mieux répondre à vos envies ! :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce recueil ! :D**


End file.
